My Hero
by Alexsis-Garcia
Summary: Barbara Gordon never wished for any of this; the secrets, the lies. Richard Grayson never expected to be back; not after what happened. Gotham, the city the duo are trying desperately to save, but before saving the city, they must save themselves. Will the city come crumbling down? Or will they save themselves in time?
1. Chapter 1

_"Too alarming now_

 _to talk it out, Take your pictures down and shake it out."_

 _Gotham City_

 _December 15, 22:30 EST_

 _Then_...

Barbara waited. She always did. The cold winter air made her face flush and her nose crimson. She huffed out a puff of air, white mist exited her mouth. She glanced at her watch on her wrist. Late again. She thought as she strained her neck, glancing around for her commissioner father.

"Barb!" A voice yelled. She craned her neck to see her father running toward her in an unfashionable manner. Her father slowed to a jog as he reached the bench currently she sat on.

"Barb, I'm sorry I can't stay long, there's been a security breach in the bank. I'm sorry I know how much this dinner meant to you." Her father said.

Barbara sighed, "It was expected, which is why I asked my friends to come pick me up, go help your fellow officers." She lied through her teeth, acting as if this whole ordeal didn't bother her. She'd been through this since her mother left them.

James Gordon smiled kindly at his daughter, "I'm a lucky father to have you as my understanding daughter."

Barbara smiled, "Okay, okay, enough of the mush, don't you have somebody to catch?"

Her father nodded, "Yes, I love you Barb!" He yelled as he began running the other way, away from Barbara's figure.

Barbara sighed, "Just like last year, and the year before that."

She merely hailed a cab, asking to be taken to her apartment. Her mind wondered as they passed several buildings, one in particular caught her eye. Of course it always Enterprises, office of Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Famous for "engineering the future" so their motto stated. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling grip her heart. Her mind went to a certain blue-eyed, black haired boy, the adopted heir.

She shook her head, getting back to reality. She quickly payed the cabbie and went to her apartment. The warmth flowed over her body as she entered. She sighed in relief. She turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news station, all while gathering her things for her job.

"GCPD is currently on move as they chase an armed gunman and his accomplice down Central Ave."

Barbara rolled her eyes, tugging off her coat and other belongings, changing into her suit. She turned off the TV. Opening her window from the fire escape, she smiled. Her green eyes sparkled brightly and a small glint of excitement was seen within the hues.

"Lets get this show on the road."

 **-Linebreak-**

The one thing Barbara loved the most about crimefighting, was the rush. The feeling she'd get when challenged by someone, or the wind rapidly echoing in her ears.

Her mask covered her face, it kept her enemies from discovering her identity. Of course there were a selective few who could piece together her identity, but she often had them knocked out before they could.

She shot a grapple hook on a nearby building, timing her leap with the get-away car.

The building disappeared beneath her feet, only the sound of air whirling past her ears. The thud of her boots hitting the roof of the car made her smirk. After all, this was often the fun part, for her at least.

"Yo boss someone's up on the roof!" A man yelled.

The driver groaned, "Shoot em' off, Ricky!"

The said gunman made the mistake of showing his face first, Barbara grabbed the sides of his face and slammed it into the car, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a tipsy smile on the man's face, before he slumped.

"Ricky, You get em'?" The driver asked.

Barbara swung herself inside the open window of the passenger side.

"If you mean me. Not by a long shot." She said.

The man yelped in shock. His focus on the road lost as the car began to swerve.

"Really? I would've thought a man like yourself would know the basic rules of driving. Hands at ten and two mister!" She yelled, her fist collided with his nose.

The man screamed in pain. "What the fuck!"

Barbara pouted, "You're no fun." She sent another fist to his face, this time she sent it to his jaw.

The man fell limp, she quickly took him out of the seat and tossed him into the backseat along with Ricky. She gripped the wheel, turning into an alley, where she knew was a dead-end. She pressed the brake, stopping just before the car crashed into the wall. She let out a breath that she didn't know she held as she drove.

"I'm so glad I already have my driver's license." She mumbled under her breath. Her ears picked up the distant sounds of sirens. She climbed out the car, using her grapple hook to get to the roof in the quickest way possible, besides flying.

Flying like Cassie and Conner did.

Her heart clenched at the thought of her friends. She had not seen them since the team left their separate ways for Christmas break with their respective quickly composed herself, instead opting to run back home, and not think of the way The Team worked so well in unison. She quickly found a new route to take, when in a hurry home, down an abandoned building. She felt weightless as she jumped, adrenaline still in her system. A smile adorned her masked face as she landed on her fire escape, crawling inside her home. She quickly grabbed a few clothes, shutting the window and curtains. She headed straight into her bathroom. She slid out of her suit. Barbara turned on the shower, letting the warm water slide down her body. Sighing deeply, she faintly heard her phone ringing. She quickly showered and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. Her phone lay on her bed, she frowned as she saw an unknown number. As well as the time. Who would call her this late at night?

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Barbara, it's me."A deep voice said. Her first assumption was Bruce.

"Bruce?" She asked. The voice on the other side laughed.

"Okay, does Babs ring a bell?" It teased. Only one person called her that.

"Richard?" She asked. Her heart betrayed her, her mind told her that she didn't care, but her heart...it had other plans. It began to race, suddenly Barbara felt like her 12 year old self, not her usual calm, collected, 16 year old self.

She always told herself she didn't feel this way for him, but he was her first crush that wasn't a scientist, the first boy she kissed, the one that saw her in tears, the one who stayed up with her, the one she grew up with.

"Babs, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said.

Barbara blinked, before she chuckled, "Did you and Wally rig a prank in my house again?" She began a search around her bed, watching for any indication for a hidden trap.

She heard Richard sigh deeply.

"No Babs, n-not that. I just feel like saying I'm sorry." His voice sounded strange to her, almost tearful.

The back of her mind told her instantly that something was wrong.

"Dick...what's going on?" Barbara felt herself panic internally. He never sounded this way.

"I'm sorry Babs." He merely said, then the line went dead.

Barbara's eyes widened, she then pulled on some jeans and a shirt, along with her shoes, running out locking her apartment as she went over to her motorcycle. She quickly pulled her helmet on, and raced the traffic to Wayne manor.

As she arrived she didn't bother with her bike. She merely ran, Alfred opened the door just as she went up.

"Miss Gor-" He didn't finish greeting her, she had already ran past him. She knew this house more then then her own. She hurried up the stairs.

She pushed the door where Richard resided open. Her heart broke as she stumbled in and saw a desolate room. No posters, no bed, no clothes, nothing.

She felt lost for a brief moment. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a reason why Dick would leave her without an explanation.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She held a hand to her mouth, not wanting to sob. Losing someone, like this, without explanations or even cause, felt horrifying. Her heart felt as if it was tearing apart, down to its chambers. During that brief moment, she knew how a parent felt to lose a child, a sibling losing a sibling, a lover losing a lover. At this point, Alfred came up.

"Master Grayson left this note for you, Miss Gordon. And my sincerest apologizes." He said, before he left.

Barbara held the letter carefully, but then rage and bitterness filled her heart. She merely stuffed the letter in her back pocket.

The sound of her rapid footsteps echoed through the house. She stormed out the house, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks. She furiously wiped them away; nevertheless, they kept falling.

Her bike was seen wondering the streets, until she made it to her apartment. She closed the door, once she did, she leaned her back against the door. Her body sunk down, her head on knees, she began to calm her breathing, to make sure she was able to reason again.

Once she was able to, she got up and went to her room. She pulled out the letter from her pocket, at this point her hands were shaking. The letter was scrawled in messy handwriting that made her nostalgic.

 _Dear Babs,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, you were so happy, I didn't want to ruin it._

 _I'm leaving Gotham, and before you think it's because of you, it's not._

 _I can't stay in Gotham, Bruce and I have had disagreements since that day. You have to let me go. I'll miss you._

 _Sincerely Richard_

Barbara's eyebrows knitted in confusion. She still didn't understand why. Barbara ran a hand through her red hair.

She folded the letter neatly, before she went over to the burning fireplace, and tossed the letter in. Let me go. He had written, so she would. Starting with the last reminder of him.

The ambers of the page rose upward. Barbara didn't cry, never again. She couldn't, not right now, especially now that Bruce was without a successor. She promised herself not to cry again silently as the ashes faded into nothing.

 _Gotham City_

 _August 15 08:45 EDT_

 _Now..._

Barbara breathed in the late summer air. Her backpack hung on one shoulder. Senior year. Finally.

Cassie ran up to Barbara. Zatanna, Karen, and Kira all followed, only not as eager as Cassie Sandsmark.

Cassie's blond hair bellowed around her, "Barbara Gordon! You have some explaining to do!"

Barbara sighed, rolling her eyes at her former teammate. "I don't have to explain anything, Cass."

Zatanna chuckled, "Right." Sarcasm embedded in her words.

Kira smirked, her tall figure towered over the rest of the girls, though it was expected being Kryptonian. The rest were similar sizes, Zatanna and Barbara nearly being the same height, Cass slightly shorter along with Karen.

Kira smiled, "It's cute how you believe we are even giving you a choice on the matter." Her blue eyes glinted with mischief.

Barbara sighed heavily, "I don't want to talk about it." She said before making her way to the school's doors.

Z shared a look with Barbara. Barbara sighed and shook her head mouthing, later.

Z nodded. Barbara walked up the steps, she dimly remembered Richard carrying her on his back as Wally carried Artemis, racing across the building until Wally had tripped, making the four teens stumble before they all flew out the school doors. Of course those were better days.

Her heart clenched at the memory. For Barbara, those memories seemed ages ago.

She quickly went to her first class, Forensics. Of course her father never wanted to let his only daughter become an officer, but he couldn't necessarily choose her classes.

As she walked in, she noticed another familiar face amount the crowd. Blond hair, green-blue eyes, tan skin along with rakish good looks made up what is: Stefan Falcone. Adopted Heir of the Falcone fortune, and of course, one of the most kind, loyal person Barbara had ever met. Which said a lot, this was Gotham after all.

Stefan waved goodbye to his friends at their desk, walking over to the teen genius, Barbara Gordon.

"Hello Barbara, how was your summer at Gotham University? I see that your skin tanned."

Barbara smiled, "Well it was a very nice experience, Stefan thanks for asking."

Stefan smiled kindly, "I was trying to start up a conversation, only I can't really start a conversation." He said shyly. A bubble of laughter erupted from Barbara's throat.

"You do understand that you don't have to be a scientist to start a conversation with me? Right?" Amusement danced in her green eyes. A smile on her features.

Stefan laughed good-naturedly, "I just figured considering how much of a genius you are in Biology, and Geometry, and Chemistry, and Physiolo-"

Barbara held her hand up to stop his ranting, "Stefan, I'm not that intelligent." She said. Her modesty taking over.

Stefan stifled a snort, "Are you on some other planet? Do you not understand that you are in the running for Valedictorian, and you're winning...by a landslide?"

Barbara gave him a shrug, "Not until now. And wasn't Jenny in that Valedictorian thing?"

Stefan shook his head, "She got drunk with that...Jayden guy. That huge football player?" He pointed out a giant teen who looked like Dwayne Johnson had a son and had given him steroids.

"Yeah, got Jenny expelled." Barbara nodded, one of the things that happened if you were caught with drugs and alcohol on Gotham Academy, instant expulsion and no readmission afterwards.

Barbara raised a brow, "Why is Jayden still here?"

Stefan leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Some say he bribed the superintendent, others say it's because of his athletic record."

Barbara rolled her eyes at Stefan, "Right."

The teacher cleared his throat, "Class, today we are going to analyze a bullet's structure and be able to determine the gun type from it." Stefan went over and sat down in his seat. " Now open your text books to page 350, the graph demonstrates the different bullets, I want you to analyze each difference you see in each."

Barbara skimmed over the graph quickly, noting each small difference between them.

The teacher, then clipped a shirt with actual bullet holes. Mr. Harrison turned to the class, "I want you to get in groups of three."

Everyone went around pairing up with their friends, though Barbara couldn't say anything, Stefan went to Barbara.

"I think the F.B.I wants us to solve their crimes now." He said, gesturing to the shirt.

Barbara noticed that they were the only group of two.

"Barbara, Stefan I want you to come up and analyze this and tell me what you believe happened." Mr. Harrison said.

Barbara and Stefan shared a glance before they walked up to the board.

Barbara's eyes squinted as she noted the size of each hole.

.38 on each. She smiled. Stefan watched Barbara.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Barbara nodded, "Yes..."

"Revolver." They whispered in unison.

"It has to be a .38 Special is usually used in Revolvers." Barbara noted, her brain doing the work for her.

Mr. Harrison cleared his throat. "Tell me what was use to shoot this shirt?"

Barbara smiled, "A Revolver was used, the bullet is a .38 Special or Colt Special. My guess, someone higher class, usually those types of handguns are used by upper class citizens, it's extremely accurate to take out anyone or competition and can be hidden under overcoats that many gentlemen wear."

Mr. Harrison smiled, "How did you get all that from bullet holes?"

Barbara point out a small detail. "You said analyze, I did, the weapon had to be close range, there's some gunpowder residue on the clothing. Gunpowder specific to a bullet."

Mr. Harrison nodded, "Very good, Miss Gordon, hope you can be a part of the Force."

Barbara looked away, "Yeah." At the mention of the Force her heart flattered.

You may have a seat." The Bell rang, "Now everyone, I want you to read chapters 4 and 5 by Friday, there will be a quiz on Friday over this, class dismissed."

Barbara sighed, she gathered her things before heading to her next class.

~Linebreak~

It hardly ever occurred to Barbara when she would ask her father about joining the Force. She was old enough and finally tall enough.

During dinner as she made the spaghetti, she asked, "Dad, can I ask you a serious question?"

James raised a brow, "Sure sweetheart, what is it?" He turned the page of the newspaper.

Barbara bit her lip nervously, "Can I join the Force? I'm old enough and I meet the height requirements."

James placed the newspaper down, he started chuckling, he then caught Barbara's fuming figure.

"Oh, you were being serious?" He asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Barbara's green eyes narrowed toward her father, "What's so funny?"

James cleared his throat, "It's just you can't be an on-field officer."

Barbara raised her eyebrow, "You think I want to be an officer? No, Dad I want to be a detective!" She placed the plate full of spaghetti down.

James shook his head, "No, I won't allow it."

Her figure shook in rage, "No? What about James Jr?! You let him go into the field and look at him! While I sit in a chair in some old library, collecting dust like the books!"

James swallowed hard, the anger had entered his system, he leaped to his feet, his hands slammed on the table. Shaking everything on it. "That is exactly why Barbara! He is insane now! And why?! The Joker took interest in my son! My son! I can't have the same thing happen to you!"

All at once, the burning rage that had spiked through Barbara's veins vanished. All the anger she felt for being sheltered more then her brother depleted.

James' demeanor slumped, his gaze downward toward the table.

Barbara caught wind that the conversation was over. She sighed, putting up her plate, quickly washing the dishes before she headed to get her things. Pulling on her jacket, she went out the door.

Her father stared at her leaving figure sorrowfully. He sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair as the sound of a bike echoed throughout the empty house.

Barbara raced through the city, her bike revving as her speed continued to increase.

All she could feel was the air whipping her hair. Her anger at the world increased, but she didn't notice the world coming right at her.

She only felt the impact, her eyes went shut. The car had ran a red light, she hadn't noticed either, only noticing the green light of hers.

She expected pain, but it never came. Her eyes opened slightly, she noted two things. One) her bike was totaled, two) there was a man holding her by her waist.

Her gaze drifted upward, only to be meet by a masked man. She felt the rooftop underneath her feet. She stumbled a bit, falling on her knees.

The man rushed forward, "Are you alright? Does anything feel broken? Do I need to take you to the hostipal?" He seemed more worried about her then any other hero she had met.

Barbara turned around her hands supporting her as she sat up. The man wore a black Kevlar suit. Along his chest a blue insignia of a bird of flight.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"Just a guy wearing a suit." He then noticed she had meant his name. "The name's Nightwing."

"Thanks for the save back there." She said, she glanced down at the accident, several people below pointed up toward the building they stood on.

"I have to go." She said, she ran toward the side of the building, Nightwing's eyes widened.

"What are yo-" She flipped over the ledge, turning her body in midair and sliding down the frozen latter.

Jogging to her bike, she paused as she saw the wreckage fully. She winced, "Damn, I could've been paralyzed."

A crowd gathered she bent down to the bike, or rather what was left.

"Did anyone called the cops?" A voice asked. Barbara turned to see Nightwing asking the question.

She rolled her eyes, "My dad is the cop." She pulled out her phone, glad that it was not damaged.

"Hello?" Answered a gruff voice.

"Dad, I hate to say this, but I was in a wreck." She waited for her father to start yelling at her. Nothing.

"I'll be right there." Then the line went dead.

Nightwing tapped her shoulder, he cleared his throat, "Do you need a lift?"

Barbara sighed, shaking her head, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Nightwing nodded, "Be safe next time." He said, almost confusing the commissioner's daughter. He said it almost as if he knew her personally.

The next thing Barbara knew, he was gone. She shrugged, and waited for her father to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It started out as a kiss,_

 _How did it end up like this_?

 _Gotham City_

 _July 2, 20:45 EDT_

 _Then..._

Barbara felt herself giggle as she stumbled aimlessly with a blindfold over her green eyes.

"Come on, no peeking Babs!" A male voice said somewhere behind her figure.

"Richard, I swear if this is one of those pranks Wally has you into, I will fucking punch you." She said crossing her arms. It's was rather odd to see her scold Richard with a blindfold on, but she was able to pull it off somehow.

Richard let out a chuckle, "Trust me it's not! I swear it's not!"

All she could see in front of her was a bright blue blindfold. Barbara huffed out a breath, "Better not be."

Richard gently placed Barbara where he wanted her. He smiled, "Okay open your eyes."

"Hate to tell you this Dick, but I have a blindfold on my face." She said while waving her hand in front of her blindfolded face to prove her point.

Richard rolled his blue eyes, "Okay, genius take off the blindfold."

When she did, Barbara's breath caught in her throat. In front of her was a picnic blanket laid out, along with some floating lanterns that were tied down, a small basket was set in the middle.

So this was why he didn't want me to go on patrol with Bruce. She thought. She turned around to see Richard somewhat dressed up in a plaid shirt, some jeans, and a nice pair of shoes. His messy hair was combed back.

She smiled tearfully, "Richard...this is..." She couldn't find the words to say that she loved it. That she loved him for it.

Richard smiled, "Don't say anything, I like having you speechless for once." So she didn't say anything.

They laid in silence enjoying the cool summer evening. Barbara pointed out the different constellations. Richard leaped to his feet, startling Barbara.

"I want to dance with you." He said eagerly. His blue eyes filled with mirth and joy.

Barbara blinked, "We don't have music." She was rather freaked out by the request, she only blurted out that sentence because of how nervous she was about dancing. As a girl, ballet was something that had interested her, but it never stuck like gymnastics or karate.

Richard grinned, "We actually do." He went over to the basket and pulled out a small portable speaker. He set it up as Barbara raised a brow.

Then the song came on. Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Richard grabbed her hand, pulling her up just as the music started.

They swayed as the chorus played, in which Richard began to sing along.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved." He sang, the slow swaying and music made Barbara's heart flutter. This always happened when she was around him. It always did.

But she knew that the relationship wasn't anything, but platonic. It would never be anything more, nor anything less. Barbara knew that, and she didn't care, this was enough for her, for now.

They swayed with the music. She felt a warm feeling spread across her body. Her breath was fanning his neck from where she rested her head against his shoulder. Barbara felt Richard tense up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Richard's posture stayed tense.

She saw the look in his eyes and felt the need to leave. She pulled away from him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, I have to help my dad." Her hand slipped out of Richard's as she turned to walk.

Richard opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't find the right words to say, to have Barbara stay with him, to tell her exactly how he felt about her. He often hid it from her, afraid that if he gave in to his feelings everything would change drastically.

Barbara turned to leave, grabbing her discarded flats in the process. She made it to where Richard's car was parked not far from the picnic area they were at.

She had stopped to put on her flats before she started to walk toward the street, she didn't get far, Richard grabbed her wrist, he turned her around, then his lips pressed against hers. Involuntarily her eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips move against hers.

 _This feels like we're falling in love, we're falling in love, we're falling in love._

 _Damn_ _speaker_ , Barbara thought.

Barbara couldn't hear the cars rushing past, just her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Richard's hand was spread against her spine, one slightly lower near the small of her back. She had her hands pressed against his chest where she could feel his heart thumping much like the wings of a hummingbird.

Richard slowly pulled away. His lips merely brushing hers, sending shivers down her spine. His forehead then rested against hers. His bright blue eyes staring at her green hues.

"Babs." He said, her nickname sounded different coming from his lips this time, "Babs."

"Yes?" She answered back, her heart reeling back to it's normal pace. Richard pulled away, brushing back a stray red strand of her hair.

"I-" He didn't get to say, his phone vibrated and his ringtone chimed.

Richard answered in annoyance. "Bruce? Yes, yes she's here with me." He took a quick glance to Barbara.

"What?" She asked, her mind thinking up of several possible answers.

Richard nodded, "Okay, I understand." He hung up afterward. His face grim and stoic.

Barbara stared at his figure, "What's wrong?" She didn't understand. Richard turned to her, his face held sorrow and regret.

"Dick...what's wrong?" She asked once more. Richard clenched his hand into a fist.

"Bruce needs us." He said, quickly opening the door for her to climb in the car. Barbara quickly got in, Richard floored the gas petal.

It was always Bruce. No matter what happened between them, Bruce would be their priority in less then a heartbeat.

When Richard and Barbara got to the manison, they noticed Bruce standing outside of the manison, waiting for them. His face tight an unreadable emotion along with his arms crossed.

As they reached them, Bruce turned to Barbara, "You told, didn't you?"

Barbara seemed taken back, "Excuse me?" Her face scrunched into a look of confoundedness.

"Ra's Al Gul, you told him about me." Bruce said, accusing Barbara of outing his secret.

Richard glared at Bruce, "She wouldn't do that Bruce. You and I both know that."

Bruce's face was pure rage, "You do not know her well enough to know she would not tell!"

Barbara felt betrayal, he thought that she had told Ra's. She felt her blood boil.

"Listen here buddy, I've been your partner before Richard came, you knew my identity and I knew yours. I thought you trusted me!" Barbara pointed a finger in Bruce's chest, who was currently wide eyed at the red headed teen.

Barbara's green eyes turned into venom as she glared, "I haven't told anyone. It's so hard to believe you'd think that about me. Am I that meaningless to you, Bruce?" She said. Anger pulsing through her veins.

Bruce jaw clenched, "I have never trusted you Barbara, you are a liability. A fifteen year old liability. A wildcard that I don't have control over, I can't have things get out of hand."

At this Richard turned to Bruce. "Wait, so you think you can control me? I'm your son! Adopted son, yes, but son nonetheless!"

Bruce turned to Richard, "Yes you are my son, meaning I know you just as well as I know myself, but she is not a part of this team." He said pointing to Barbara as he said she. Barbara glared at Bruce, he didn't even have the decency to call her by her name.

Barbara felt everything inside her break, "So if I'm such a liability, this team doesn't need me? Right? You don't need someone to gather information for you? Right?" She said, her anger slowly subsiding to small ache of remorse. "Another person to send out on missions where we are risking our lives to help you. Right? All you need is a band of puppets to bend to your will, right?" Her hands clenched themselves tightly as she spoke, those words made her want to scream at herself.

Bruce's stare at Barbara was cold, but Barbara's was colder. Barbara snapped as Bruce stared down at her, like she was just another pest he had to get rid of. It reminded her so much of her old judo teacher, her rage piked. In a flash, Barbara had Bruce on the ground, his arm facing her body as his face was being pushed to the ground.

Barbara let go, taking her foot off of his back, "You know Bruce, it's such a wonder why you're so alone, it's not because of Batman, it's yourself to blame." She turned walking away, just as the starry night turned grey with clouds rolling in. Bruce rolled, facing Barbara's silhouette.

Bruce blinked. What Barbara had said, struck him at his core. It was true, it never was his alter ego, no rather himself to blame.

Richard's gaze stayed on Barbara's figure, before grabbing Bruce from the ground. He swung his fist toward Bruce hitting his jaw.

Bruce spat out blood, staring toward his adopted heir. Richard's face tight with anger.

"I thought you trusted us, Bruce. You just let your best protege leave." Richard said, his blue eyes matching Bruce's icy blue ones.

"Richard, I-" He started to say, but he noticed Richard's face. The heartbroken face of a betrayed teen.

Richard's eyes turned misty, "We trusted you, I trusted you. Seems we can't do that either can we?" He said, he scoffed before walking toward the mansion.

Bruce stood up. Looking at the place where he last saw Barbara. Regret filled his heart, his own protege...gone, just like that.

And he couldn't find any way to get her back. He said things, things that made no sense whatsoever. He should have investigated. He was a detective, he should've found evidence for fuck's sake! Bruce wiped away the dripping blood from his lips, still staring, imagining his protege's first day over and over. The mirth in her green eyes as she had taken down a criminal was now forever replaying in his mind.

 _Gotham City_

 _December 3, 17:30 EDT_

 _Now..._

Barbara walked on the sidewalk of the busy streets of Gotham. Her blaring earbuds blocking out the distant sounds of the honking cars and indignant yells of pedestrians.

She turned the corner only to run into a teen, spilling their hot chocolate into the street. She quickly took out her earbuds, "I'm so sorry! I just turned and you were there. Listen, I'll buy you another one."

The teen turned to face her, his face reminded her of someone she knew. Rakish black as ink hair, icy blue eyes, tan skin, and that smile. It was a smile that could cause so many girls to swoon.

"It's fine, really..I-" The teen trailed off, finally, fully, taking in the sight before him.

Barbara felt her heart drop to her stomach, "R-Richard?" Her voice small, drinking in the fact that he is standing right in front of her after three years.

The teen's eyes widened, "Babs?" A hopeful tone had taken his voice. He stepped forward to embrace her, but she took a step back. A hurt look flickering across his features.

Barbara felt cracks in her heart, no wonder people would say their heart is breaking. Hers felt like glass with someone slowly stabbing it with a knife, about to shatter into millions of pieces.

"Babs, wait, I can explain, please." He said. He reached out and took her hand, she never knew that she still felt the same about him, electric shocks raced up her arm. The way Richard's eyes glanced down to their hands and back up to her face, it seemed he felt them too.

"I think you wanted to buy me another hot chocolate?" He said.

Barbara sighed, she started to walk toward the coffee shop. Before she even got across the street, Richard pulled her to his side.

"Babs." He said, his voice nearly sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes?" She said. Her gaze only on the shop across the street. Trying to keep her mind away from the fact that his hand was gripping her bicep.

"I want to talk." He said.

She turned to him, butterflies in her stomach, she felt young again and stupid. Stupid for ever believing Bruce, and for believing that she could be the one that stopped Richard from leaving. "We are talking now, aren't we?"

Richard sighed, "I mean in private somewhere, where no one knows me." He waited as she studied him under her green eyes, a pang of guilt went through him, she didn't trust him anymore.

Barbara nodded, "Okay, after I buy you your chocolate." She crossed the street, headed for the shop.

Richard nodded, "Okay." He followed after her.

 **~Linebreak~**

It never occurred to Barbara that she'd sit across from Richard again. She felt like she was doing something wrong. Of course that was the logical side of her brain speaking.

"Look, I don't know what to say to you Richard." She said. Currently they were in her apartment, sitting in the kitchen. Her voice had taken an indifferent tone.

Richard flinched, "What happened to me calling you Babs and you calling me Dick?" His blue eyes shining, differently then they used to.

Barbara looked away, "Guess I don't know you enough to call you that anymore."

Richard ran a hand through his ink black hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know where to start." He truly didn't, he didn't know how to justify his actions in a way that wouldn't make it seem that she was the one at fault.

Barbara shook her head, standing up from her seat, "You don't have to. What's done is done."

"Are you and Bruce at least talking again?" He asked, his gaze never meeting hers. She sat down again. She still knew that if she up and left, it wouldn't be fair to him. And it'd be stupid for her to storm out of her own apartment.

Barbara sighed deeply, "Not since...you know." She began to play with the hem of her jacket sleeve, something she had not done since...she stopped quickly.

Richard noticed it, but didn't say anything. "You look...um...different?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Ever the charmer, Grayson." At her sarcastic tone, he smiled.

"I've missed that smart-ass attitude, Babs." He said, leaning back against the chair. Relaxing after her comment.

"Right, sure you do." She said, her mind drifting back to the day that everything went wrong.

Richard's face turned serious, "I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?"

Barbara raised a brow, "Not really, I don't care much for billionaire playboys anymore." She said in matter-of-fact tone while folding her arms over her chest.

Richard winced, "I guess I deserved that."

Barbara glared at him, "No, you deserve much worse, but-" She stopped suddenly. She turned away, standing up from the chair.

"But what? Barb, come on." Richard stood up, trying to stop her from leaving.

Barbara sighed, "But nothing, the world has it's if's and but's." She walked over to the living room.

Richard stopped, "Babs, I just want to go back to the way things were."

Barbara turned to face him, "I did too, but it's too late Richard. When you left, there was no one left to encourage me to stay as Batgirl."

Richard's eyes widened, "You stopped?"

Barbara scoffed, "Yes, for a few days, until I started to miss the rush, actually everything about it." Her arms folded themselves over her chest.

Richard nodded, "Yeah? I couldn't resist either. I went with the Titans."

"That's where you were?" Her brows knitting together. She didn't know that he had gone there. She knew a few of the team members were from their old team back in Mount Justice.

Richard took a step toward her, "But my heart stayed here, Babs. In Gotham."

Barbara felt her heart pounding against her chest. Can't I turn _it_ _off_. This feeling. She thought. Can't I just turn _it_ _off_. She told herself.

Richard swallowed, before he made his way to her, standing a few inches off. Even from that distance Barbara could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves.

"I fucked up, I know that, but.." He trailed off.

She looked up at him, he looked down at her. At a standstill. Their gazes locked, Barbara bit her lip as her gaze flickered downward to his lips then back to his eyes.

Richard stepped closer, their bodies just touching. Barbara tried to take a step back, while Richard took a step forward, but found herself trapped between the wall and Richard. Their bodies pressed together in an agonizing way that Barbara remembered what it was like kissing him. But all at once, he took a step back.

"I'm sorry." He said, his fist clenching tightly. "It's been over right?"

"It's over, Richard." She said, but it was mainly to reassure herself.

Richard's brows knitted, "Yeah it has.

Barbara regained her bearings, "Yeah, we are just friends now." It hurt her to even say that to him, watching his gaze turn heartbroken.

Richard nodded, "You're right. I should go." He grabbed his leather jacket. Barbara followed his movements with her eyes. Then he disappeared again. The door shut.

Barbara shut her eyes, as her back slid down the wall. Her arms against her knees, as she felt herself start crying from the overwhelming memories.

 _Can't I just turn it off? In all my spite...just turn it off_. She thought. Her tears fell, sliding down her cheeks before falling on the floor, a soft petter patter echoing. Her gaze turned to the window and noticed that it had started to create a blizzard. The snow and wind in Gotham was never a good combination.

 _Jesus_. She thought, _He's out in that?_

She quickly wiped away her tears. She felt responsible for Richard, so she went to the door as she opened it she noticed that Stefan and Richard had just met.

"Barbara, good to see you." Stefan said nodding her direction. Richard looked confused, though it was mainly directed at Stefan.

"You know him, Babs?" Richard questioned.

Barbara nodded, "Yes, in fact he's my friend, best friend." She turned to Stefan. "Do you wish to come inside Stefan?"

Stefan's green-blue eyes met hers, "Yes, it's rather chilly."

She let him pass, as Richard watched with an unreadable expression.

"Are you two...together?" He asked, his emphasis on his last word.

"No, but he needed help with the homework for Forensics. So I invited him over." She said. "And...um...I don't think it's good to be out, the blizzard is getting bad."

Richard nodded, "So?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "You know what forget my hospitality." She closed the door, only to have it stopped by his foot.

"I'll stay." He said.

She let him pass and closed the door. "First rule: No arguing and fighting, otherwise I'll kick you into the storm. Second rule: if you need anything, ask me. Third rule: don't eat the kitchen. That goes for you too Richard." She said, just as Richard went to grab a biscuit from this morning's breakfast. He nodded, placing the biscuit back."Fourth rule: don't kill each other and I mean it, I don't like paperwork." She said as she went to her room. She had one other room as a guest room for her friends when they came over.

"Stefan you can have the guest room." She said as pointed to the room across from hers. "Richard, the couch."

Richard laughed, "You kidding right?"

Barbara arched an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm joking?" Richard stopped laughing.

"Okay, yeah I'll get the couch." He grumbled. She threw him a pillow and some covers. He stumbled backwards hitting his head against the wall.

Stefan hid his smile slightly, "Barbara, may I speak with you?"

She nodded as Stefan walked to the guest room. "Yes Stefan?"

Stefan ran a hand through his blond hair. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Barbara resisted the urge to laugh, "No Stefan, he's an old friend."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering." He said. "Thank you for letting me stay here. And do you have some clothes I can use?"

Barbara smiled, "It's no problem." She said before walking out of the room.

She went to her drawer filled with her brother James Jr's belongings. She grabbed two pairs of bottoms and two shirts.

She gave one pair to Richard and the other to Stefan. She, in turn, went to her room and grabbed a pair of sweats, pulling them on.

She had forgotten her shirt across the room and went to grab it. Her back faced the slightly ajar doorway. She pulled her other shirt off and began to pull the other over her head, just as a throat cleared itself.

"Why do you have so many scars on your back Barbara?" Stefan asked. He walked toward her. Barbara's shirt hung loosely on one shoulder, showing two jagged pale lines against her tan skin.

He stopped right behind her, his chest almost touching her back. He lifted his hand and ran two fingers on the jagged line. Barbara had her head turned and watched his movement. The cold tips of his finger brushed her bare skin sent a chill through Barbara causing her to shiver.

"Were you young when you got them?" He asked. Barbara nodded. Her lips couldn't form words, it was like her shy nerd side came forth to embarrass her.

Stefan's fingertips lifted away from her skin, at an instant, Barbara could breathe again. She turned around and saw his face.

"Did a family member do it to you?" He asked, a dark tone underneath his voice.

"No, I took self-defense classes along with judo." She said. She wasn't telling a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "Why would you think that?"

Stefan's face turned grim, "I don't know."

Barbara noticed the way his hand trembled. "Your dad...he'd hit you...wouldn't he?" Her heart swelled with pity, but she knew better then to show it.

His hand clenched tightly, his knuckles white. "Yes he did, until he died and left the fortune to my mother until I graduate from Gotham University."

Barbara nodded, "I'm sorry. No one deserves that." She watched as his expression changed.

"It's fine, I'm just glad I don't have to go through it anymore." Stefan subconsciously placed his hand over his heart.

"It's odd, isn't it? Almost ironic. The man that was supposed to protect me, was the one who bruised me, beat me, hell even burned me." Stefan turned his gaze back to Barbara. His green-blue eyes studying her. "It's just like your brother, right?"

Barbara blinked, she didn't think that many people knew about the incident. She turned her gaze away, "Yes, just like him."

Her hand subconsciously went to her necklace. The last gift her brother had given her before everything fell apart.

Stefan sighed, "I highly doubt I'll win any beauty contests thanks to him."

"Those scars don't define you, they show that you were strong enough to face those monsters and defeat them." Barbara said, she dimly remembered Fate, one of the most trustworthy Leaguers, telling her that.

Stefan smiled, "Of course. I'm going to bed, thank you again Barbara."

Barbara shook her head, "Stop saying thank you so much, I got your gratitude the first time."

Stefan left to the guest room. Leaving Barbara to ponder over their conversation. Her hand clasped her necklace tightly.

The scars on her back were from the years of fighting crime on the street, but there was one that was not visible, the one on her heart.

She sighed, it hurt more than any visible scar did. Of course she knew it would fade, given time.

After all, in the end scars fade and everything becomes anew again. At least Barbara hoped it would.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I scraped my knees while I was praying, And found a demon in my safest haven."_

 _Gotham City_

 _August 10 14:45 ED_

 _Then..._

Barbara's green eyes glowered at the man before her. The one who trained her, the one who acted like a father to her, the one who became a stranger in just a few weeks.

Bruce Wayne wasn't a bad man, of course Barbara always had known that. Bruce Wayne, the sole heir of the Wayne fortune, the science and martial arts prodigy.

Billionaire or not, no amount of money could save Bruce from the wrath of the fuming teen before him.

"Let me get this straight, the person you adopted, whom you raised, just up and left you without another word?" Barbara knew of course, it's been weeks since she had burned the letter. Something she didn't bother telling Bruce.

What she didn't know was that Bruce believed Richard was living with her during those few weeks of Hell.

Bruce's icy blue eyes glared back, yet the teen's anger towards him trumped his scare factor. "Barbara, Richard is gone, and why are you pointing fingers? I'm sure he left because of your relationship." He said.

Alfred sighed somewhere behind the duo, dusting off the pictures of the three at an amusement park of sorts. He smiled fondly at the photo, Barbara and Richard were laughing, their arms around each other, along with Bruce in the background in the middle of them, faintly smiling.

Barbara took a deep breath while closing her eyes before she faced Bruce once more.

"Our relationship is none of your concern, nor is it your business." Barbara said.

"It is my business when it involves my son." He stated.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "That said son packed up and left."

Bruce scoffed, looking at the ground. Barbara then noticed his slump shoulders and posture. Her glare softened, he was hurting just as much as she was.

"I'll let you know when I see him." Barbara said, quickly dismissing herself from Bruce's presence.

Bruce's eyes widened as he stared at the red headed teen. She was mature enough to put their petty feud aside to help him find Richard.

Bruce smiled at her retreating figure. Suddenly she turned half way around, "This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you said."

Bruce's eyes widened at her words, he seemed to forget her photographic memory, then he nodded to her. Barbara turned back around, headed for her bike.

She had, of course, forgotten that Richard was gone, well that wasn't necessarily true, she wanted to forget. She wanted to forget him entirely along with the suit that remained hidden between hanged shirts in her closet.

She sighed, the cycle's engine rumbling beneath her, her grip tightened on the handles.

She swiftly turned the bike with ease and sped off. The wind howled as she sped through the busy streets of Gotham. As she turned a corner, a bulky man smashed his fist into her stomach, sending her and the bike into the ground.

Barbara swore under her breath as she recovered her lost vision. The running blood on the side of her head matched her red hair. Something that she felt woozy about. Or maybe it was the lack of oxygen in her body.

The man strode to her in a few steps before taking her by the throat, making a scene of the whole ordeal. Several onlookers gave startled yells and screams. Barbara gasped and jerked her body, but no avail, she couldn't loosen his grip.

"Well, isn't it the Commissioner's daughter, such a lovely gal. Ain't she, Boss?" The man asked. He dropped Barbara on the ground, her legs wobbled before she went on her knees. From the shadows another man appeared. His eyes bright green, more so than anyone Barbara has ever met. Slick, ink black hair with grey streaks along the sides. A green robe rested on his shoulders, along with black plated shoulders and forearms.

"Ah, yes, Barbara Gordon. Friend of that Grayson boy, yes?" The man's voice had a sort of twinge of accent, though Barbara couldn't place a name to it.

"To whom does it concern?" She asked, panted heavily as she struggled to find her strength once more.

The man smiled, "If only I needed a female heir, then you would've been the prefect candidate, such manner along with your fierce strength, prefect for the League of Shadows."

League of Shadows. Barbara swore under her breath silently. "Ra's Al Ghul. The man who bathed in the Lazarus Pit, and become immortal, or so the legends say. But you and I both know the Demon only grants rejuvenation, it hates being kept in a single soul."

Ra's eyes widened, "Such knowledge of the League."

Barbara smiled, "Your daughter was much help Ra's."

Ra's growled, "Talia, so enamored with that Wayne fellow. Laxus, bring me the girl, we're taking her with us, now."

Laxus nodded, he went toward Barbara, as he did, she smiled. A weak spot at his left side.

She flipped herself backward off the ground, landing on her feet, then she ran toward Laxus.

The brute smirked, he reached to grab her, but her figure was gone before he could.

Laxus noted his mistake, but too late, Barbara had stepped into his weak spot and sent a kick to his side.

Laxus grunted in pain, but only for a short moment, Barbara sent a roundhouse kick to his temple, toppling him to the ground unconscious.

Ra's eyes blazed with anger. "Assassins, grab the girl."

At an instant Barbara was surrounded, she sighed. If this was what happened for being Richard's friend, girlfriend..ex? Barbara didn't know, but she disliked being targeted, then again she should have been used to it, her father was the commissioner.

She fought as hard as she could, but she was overwhelmed. She knew she wouldn't win. It was inevitable. She jabbed, somersaulted, flipped, punched, kicked, but all it took was a quick hit to the back of her head to make her fall into the welcoming darkness.

 **~Linebreak~**

The last time Barbara could remember getting kidnapped, was a hell of a lot worse than this.

Her blurred vision slowly focused, her green eyes swept over the room, or penthouse.

Barbara also noticed her clothing was different, she wore the traditional robes of the League.

The sound of a lock made her head turn. Ra's came forward, along with a teen male by his side.

"Dusan, she is the girl I've told you about, the commissioner's daughter." Ra's said.

Realization hit her like Z did on her period.

"The White Ghost. Is it? Albino son of Ra's whom he deemed unworthy of being his successor." Barbara knew more about this family than her own father, though then again the information she had came from an inside source.

Dusan merely examined her, his pink eyes roaming over her figure, before stopping on her eyes. His pale features contrasted his father's dark complexion. Blond white hair that was peculiarly similar to Richard's style, pale skin over defined muscles. His features seemed to be sculpted by Fallen Angels themselves. He wasn't horrid looking, Barbara decided, he was handsome in a sort of sick angelic way.

"She's beautiful, of course. Her green eyes are very...wonderous. But why bring her here Father? I'm not your heir like she said, why bring her to me?" Dusan seemed nervous when he spoke about Barbara, almost as if he cared for her. Something not many would offer the daughter of James Gordon.

Barbara blinked before letting out the breath she had been holding, "Oh thank god I thought you were going to keep me."

Ra's turned to his son, "I bring her to you as a gift, Nyssa must be stopped if you stop her, you can claim the girl as a reward."

Dusan swallowed, his gaze to the ground, "Let me have time to think over this matter, it's important for the both of us. No?"

Ra's smiled, but it never met his eyes, "Of course, I'll let you and Miss Gordon keep each other company." Ra's turned around and headed for the door, Laxus opened the door for him, and shut it, but not before Laxus' gaze lingered on Barbara.

Dusan turned to Barbara, "I take it my father captured you?"

Barbara nodded, "Yes, and to think I was having such a wonderful day."

Dusan smiled, "Sarcastic are you not?"

"Quoting Yoda won't help you score any points in my book." Barbara stated flatly.

"I was trying to make you laugh." Dusan said, his gaze turned away from her.

"Why would you do that?" Barbara asked, unaware that she even asked.

Dusan sighed, "I like hearing beautiful woman laugh. And well I've admired your courage since the incident with that officer Jason."

Barbara blinked, her face flushed slightly, "I was 15 at that time, trying to convince my father that I could join the Force."

Dusan swallowed hard, "I know, I was also in your class, getting information on that Grayson boy. But then I found you in that class instead of him, and well, I didn't want to leave."

The teen sitting beside her reminded her of a football player. She than noticed the way his fingers were curling and twisting while he stared at them intently.

He was nervous, just sitting there beside her, no less! Barbara felt odd, she felt almost elated that he was.

"Dusan, are you alright?" She prompted. Dusan's pink eyes widened as she touched his shoulder gently.

"Yes, I am, it's just...I don't wish to hurt you in any way. I'd prefer not to hurt you but get revenge on that Grayson boy." Dusan's eyes turned cold.

Barbara's face turned grim, "Dusan, Grayson doesn't care for me. He left me alone. Please just let me go, he won't come." Her voice choked up at the last sentence.

She pleaded with her green eyes. Dusan watched her intently, he knew she was not the one to lie. Her eyes told him everything. Her heart had been broken by that Grayson boy, left her alone to pick herself up. Dusan despised teens like Grayson, of course he didn't know the whole story, but he knew that they used girls then left them.

He watched Barbara as she turned away from Dusan. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I'll let you go." He said after a moment of silence. Barbara couldn't help but smile. He was different from his kin.

Dusan turned away, heading toward the window, he used his strength to pry the window open. He then held his hand out for Barbara to grab.

"Through here, if you go down to the landing pad, you'll be able to find a pilot that owes me a favor, tell him I sent you." Dusan said. Barbara was speechless, no one would do this for her.

"T-Thank you." She said climbing through the window.

As she leaped, she had an urge to turn around and stay with Dusan, it was a sort of longing. The longing she felt for some sort of company.

When she neared the end of the slanted rooftop, she flipped herself with ease, her years of gymnastics with an Olympic champion did wonders for her.

She landed gracefully, her head subconsciously turned to look over her shoulder. There. On the window seal was Dusan, his pale features contorted in a saddened gaze toward Barbara.

Barbara shut her eyes to keep from staring, she turned away, and ran. Ran from the foreign boy that she knew better then the boy she had lived with. Ran back to where the memories served as a constant reminder of Richard.

 _Gotham City_

 _December 24 04:35 EST_

 _Now..._

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack Thwack.

Barbara punched the bag in front of her with enough force to send someone to China. Of course nothing could be said to the man holding the bag for her.

Her friend, Conner, also known as Superboy, held it for her. Despite him being the clone of Superman, he swore the red head's punches hit him with enough force to knock him down.

"Okay, Barbara you need to cool down, the bag can't stand the pressure." He said.

Barbara stopped, getting out of her stance, "Don't you mean you can't stand the pressure, Conner?"

He rolled his bright blue eyes, "Ha ha, that was so funny."

She began unwrapping her knuckles that were no doubt bruised by now. She hissed as she took off the white wrap now slick, sticky with sweat. Her tan knuckles were swollen and purple, along with a bit of dried blood here and there.

Conner watched her with careful eyes, she had been calling him frequently for the past three weeks, to help her lose tension. Not only that, but having him come here on Christmas Eve? He knew something else was bothering his former teammate. Something that she had not cared to share with him.

Barbara grabbed her towel and slung it over her shoulder, chugging down a bottle of water in the process.

Conner narrowed his eyes, "You're hiding something."

Barbara paused raising an eyebrow,

"Is that all your deduction skills uncovered? You're pretty blind considering you have 50 different types of vision."

Conner clenched his fists, "For your information I don't need to use my 50 types of vision to see that you're falling apart." His gaze softened, as she turned away. He hit the soft spot. "It written on your sleeve Barb."

Barbara sighed, "I have a lot on my mind okay? That's all."

Conner feigned a sneeze, "Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit."

Barbara glared at him slightly, but her heart wasn't in it, Conner was right.

"I'll tell you over some coffee, my place?" Barbara asked.

Conner sighed, "Yeah, I can used some coffee, especially after seeing Megan and Lagoon Boy. She used her powers again, and harmed someone today."

Barbara nodded, it happened several times with Miss Martian, she used her power and intruded in the minds of her teammates. Needless to say, her power over the team made Barbara glad that she left. Though the way she had left wasn't as great as she made it sound.

They walked to Barbara's apartment in silence, their mind wondering to the days of The Team, at least when they were on it.

The only thing that stood in the way of returning was the feeling of doubt in their abilities. They hated the fact that they did. But it was from the cause of their feelings, their sense of responsibility for the team itself. They hated how easily it was for everything to fall apart.

Barbara thought of Wally in that moment, the glue that held the team together. She disliked having photographic memory, it was both a blessing and a curse, one that she would gladly trade. She remembered everything of the boy, his wild red hair, bright cat-like green eyes, along with the quirk of his, being overly confident like his own predecessor, Barry. She missed his cocky remarks, but in the end his death was absolutely inevitable.

She opened the door to the dark apartment, Conner opened his mouth to say something of the dimly lit room, but Barbara held her hand over his mouth to stop the him from speaking.

She walked in slowly, Conner following behind. Then the lights turned on. A shirtless Richard stood beside the light-switch.

Like before, Barbara felt waves of memories flood her mind. She turned away, then remembered that Conner just found out about Richard staying at her apartment.

She turned to say something, but Conner stood frozen.

"Uh, Conner? Earth to Conner?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He then blinked before he glared at Richard.

"You son of a.." He stopped talking, his fist swinging, hitting Richard square in the jaw.

Conner stood over Richard, "You left her alone. She had to go through Bruce's shit. How dare you come here. You bast-"

"Enough." Barbara interrupted, her body showing that she's had enough. The way her voice trembled as she spoke was more then enough evidence for the two boys.

Richard turned to Barbara as she looked away. He wasn't told this, any of this. Bruce had literally destroyed their relationship.

"Babs, is it true?" Richard asked.

"It's in the past, besides you weren't a part of it, so it's done." Barbara said, she walked past the two boys, heading toward her room.

-Five Minutes Later-

Conner and Richard sat across from each other. Conner glaring, Richard merely staring at the table.

"Give me one fucking good reason I shouldn't beat you into the next town over." Conner's eyes were steel, piercing Richard's own eyes.

Richard sighed, "I left because of Bruce."

Conner relaxed slightly seeing as the ex couple had more in common than he thought.

"Why?" Conner asked.

Richard ran a hand through his hair, "He hurt Babs, it was the last straw for me. With what happened with Jason, and getting Tim, he seemed to shut down." Richard sighed before continuing.

"He may be my adopted father, but that doesn't mean he can shut me out and order me around. Babs didn't quit The Team, Bruce made her leave." Richard clenched his fists tightly as he remembered Bruce's livid expression.

Conner groaned, "You mean to tell me that Bruce is an even bigger dick than you?"

Richard chuckled, "Yes."

Barbara walked in at the moment and felt the need to put in her opinion.

"Like father like son, right?" She said, steel in her voice. Both boys winced, they felt as if she was going to scold them like a mother would.

Richard nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's true." Conner then noticed how Barbara stood a ways off and how Richard kept staring at her longingly.

"Well, Barbara, this is some problem." Conner stated. "Richard's fat ass is going to eat your kitchen."

Richard's jaw dropped as he heard Barbara laughing. Conner was in for it.

"You little..." Richard began, but lunged at Conner, knocking him back.

The boys began to wrestle as Barbara continued to laugh. Her laughter to both boys was astounding, pure bliss in their ears. It had been years since she had laughed like that.

Unknowingly fumes of gas began to overtake the apartment complex.

Barbara felt as if her insides were going to explode, they burned from the lack of air. She then started to cough, choking. Both boys stopped wrestling and went over to the gasping girl.

"Babs are you okay?" Richard asked, worry laced in his voice. He then began coughing and choking. The duo collapsed from the gas. The only person immune to this gas was Conner.

"Guys? What's going on?" Then the glass windows shattered. Debris and dirt flew everywhere. Conner reached over to grab his friends and fly out, but pain erupted from his head, knocking him unconscious, shoes were the last thing he saw.

 **~Linebreak~**

The three awoke around the same time. Headaches are the worst, Barbara also knew waking up with one was even more of bother. As they woke they were met with similar images. The only difference? Barbara was staring at a familiar face.

Pink eyes, blonde nearly white hair, and pale God-like features.

"Dusan." She whispered, the sound of merely a whisper made her head pound. He smiled.

"You remember me? I'm flattered." He said, "I've thought about you Barbara, since your escape." Dusan smiled. The way he stared at her made Richard's blood boil.

Barbara smiled, "How could I forget, you saved me."

Richard blinked. This teen kidnapped them, but he also saved Barbara.

"How do you know us?" Richard asked, glaring at Dusan.

Dusan's demeanor changed at an instant, he grabbed Richard by the throat.

"How dare you speak to me. Much less glance at Mrs. Gordon's direction." Dusan's eyes went green, rather catlike. The sign of the Lazarus Pit in the blood stream.

Richard clawed at Dusan's hands, but his grip was iron. Barbara placed a hand on Dusan's shoulder.

One look. One look was all it took for Dusan to stop. Richard and Conner stared at the two. They had history it seemed.

"Dusan, this is Richard Grayson and Conner Kent." Barbara said, introducing them. " This is Dusan Al Gul." As she introduced them, Dusan had a sort of amused look.

"I know of them, Barbara. Kent, son of Superman, or rather a DNA strand of him. Grayson, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne." Dusan recalled.

Barbara flushed, she had gotten used to explaining The Team that she had forgotten that some individuals knew.

"I want to know, why did you capture us?" Barbara asked once she recollected herself.

"I wanted my revenge, and you Barbara." Dusan answered swiftly.

Barbara nodded slowly, she should of known. With Richard back, Dusan wouldn't have a problem acting on that promise. Barbara only wished that he wouldn't.

No matter what he did or has done, Richard knew her better than anyone and vise versa. And she would always be his first kiss just as much as he was hers.

Dusan neared Barbara, grabbing her hand and tugging her to stand.

"Please, be my beloved. I can treat you better than that Grayson boy. I will care for you more than him. And I vow to never leave you abandoned like he did." Dusan pleaded. Honesty was clear in his eyes. Not an ounce of deceit.

Barbara nearly choked at his words. Of course she knew he wasn't lying. He wasn't that kind of man. She knew that the achy feeling in her heart was the same of she had when she escaped. It was like her heart wanted her to be with Dusan, it wanted to be loved.

"I don't know what to say Dusan. This is unexpected, very unexpected." She said, a crimson tint had taken her cheeks.

Dusan smiled kindly, "It is fine, I will give you time to decide. And I also have something for you."

He pulled out a small box, and kneeled down, he presented it much like an engagement proposal.

"Here." He said, then opened the box gently. A ring, carved and etched so beautifully Barbara nearly lost her breath. At the center of the crafted ring was a green Emerald, along the edges was writing in Persian. برای همیشه لطفا برای و همیشه.

 _Forever and Always_. At this point Barbara felt a bit overwhelmed by this gesture.

"I will need time to think and gather myself. I hope I'm not too much trouble." She said, acutely aware of Richard's solemn gaze.

Dusan shook his head, "I knew that this would overwhelm you so I shall have my men take you home so that you can decide over the matter." He smiled kindly at her. He grabbed her hand and kiss the back of it.

Richard felt the need to speak up, but Barbara quickly glared at him, silencing him rather harshly.

"Thank you Dusan." She said.

"Now as for your Kryptonian friend, he shall be set free with you, but as for Grayson, he has years worth of revenge to get through." Dusan's eyes began to flicker between the two respective colors, Pink and Green.

He pulled out a shining sliver knife, and placed it on Richard's arm, cutting slowly. Richard grimaced as Dusan slowly placed the knife deeper. At the sight of Richard's blood, Barbara began to think irrationally. Her heart dropped to her stomach, a sick, askew feeling.

"Dusan! Please, you must let him go, he was my friend before, so he must attend our wedding." The word _wedding_ fell out of her mouth in panic. But it seemed to knock Dusan out of his trance.

"I suppose having friends from your side of the family would make this more official. Very well, I trust you, love." Dusan said, "But I expect your answer within a month's end."

"Y-Yes." Barbara said, watching as Dusan's hold slacken and let Richard go. He had someone wrap Richard's arm all while Barbara silently fumed.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

Once the trio arrived home, Barbara desperately wanted to shut herself in her room and disappear for the next month or so.

Conner felt the need to leave, seeing his friend in a state of distress. He didn't want to bother her as she was thinking over what had transpired with everyone. This day taking its toll on her.

"Barbara, thank you for everything, but I have a feeling Clark needs me back at the farm." He pulled his friend into a tight, but not-break-her-in-half-tight hug. "It will be okay." He whispered in her ear.

Barbara nodded numbly, "Yeah thanks." At those words, Conner vanished.

Richard stood watching the girl he grew up with stay silent. She was going to break, and he knew it.

Barbara then began to walk to her room, not bothering to talk with Richard. She was angry, frustrated, but most of all, regretful. This odd turn of events had shown her just how she felt about Richard.

She had panicked and that put her in an awkward position with Dusan and Richard. She could have thought out her response to Dusan, nearly decapitating and defenestrating him.

Barbara closed the door of her room, leaning on it slightly as she began to cry silently. She slid down the door until she reached the ground. Her knees pulled up toward her chest.

Richard stood outside, his hand raised to knock. He hesitated his actions. His mind filling with doubt. He shook away his doubt and knocked softly.

Shuffling was heard and then the click of the door being unlocked. He then swiftly opened the door to see his former friend furiously wiping away tears, but he knew better.

"Yes?" Her voice croaked slightly. Her green eyes filled with worry and sadness. Her gaze trailed down to his bloody arm.

Richard followed her gaze and chuckled slightly, "That bastard nearly got my veins."

Barbara turned away, hugging herself tightly, nausea crawling in her throat.

"Babs?" Richard asked in a soft voice.

"I can't believe it. You could of died and..." She bit her tongue not wanting to further humiliate herself. She knew not to speak.

"Babs..I'm fine. Really." Richard said. His heart beating slightly erratic.

Something in his words made her snap.

"You don't understand! You could've been killed! Bruce isn't here to save us anymore! Can't you see that?!?" Barbara yelled, the rage she had on Richard finally was released.

"Babs...I." Richard began, but Barbara continued her rant.

"Don't Babs me! Do you know how worried I was?" Somehow Richard knew she wasn't talking about what had happened back in Ra's Al Gul's palace.

"Babs, I'm fine! I'm back!"

"You left me with a _fucking_ note! Nothing else, nothing more! It hurt me Richard!" Barbara yelled.

Richard flinched slightly at her words, each one striking his heart figuratively. He opened his mouth, but something glistened on Barbara's cheek. A single tear slid down.

Barbara then allowed herself to cry. In her anger and rage, she had forgotten that for a brief moment, Richard had nearly died. Then once he spoke saying he was fine, and something snapped. The usual calm she had worked on all those years, vanished, all in a blink of an eye.

Richard felt his heart crack at the sight of Barbara's shaking figure. He pulled her wrists and embraced her tightly.

Barbara's body froze, her hands stuck between her own chest and Richard's. She then let herself fall apart in Richard's arms.

 _Just..._

 _Fall..._

 _Apart..._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Take a breath, just take a seat_

 _you're falling apart and tearing at the seams"_

 _Gotham City_

 _December 24 06:30 EST_

 _Then..._

Barbara felt herself stir awake slightly. A rather large weight sat upon her waist. Her blurred vision followed. She muttered something under her breath, turning over to see her boyfriend, still asleep. His ink black hair covering his sun-kissed face. Well, she couldn't see his features so she assumed it was Richard.

He needs a haircut. She thought as she glanced at the clock behind him, noting that the time was 6:30 AM.

Her green eyes darted around the room to see where she was. _Am I in my apartment?_

Everything came flooding back. The party that Wally said was only going to be a few people, had turned into a full out block party.

She groaned. Her father was away on business at Metropolis, that should give her some time to clean up, if there's no vomit.

She then glanced down at the sleeping boy. Rolling her eyes, she stood up, dimly noting the fact that she was wearing Richard's blue button up. And her shorts thankfully, only the shirt covered them. She walked out of her room and into the living room, noting that Megan and Conner were on the couch together.

Wally and Artemis were probably in the guest room. Beast Boy was hanging from the ceiling with his tail. Barbara smiled slightly at him. Drool was evident on the corner of his mouth. Barbara began making coffee, that was until she noticed a oddly familiar voice talking in their sleep on the couch. She slowly walked over and noticed that Conner wasn't Conner.

She stood there shocked for a brief moment. Conner turned over, features that Barbara knew better then her own hand were staring back at her.

She quickly ran to the guest room shutting the door before yelling.

She hissed, "WHAT THE HELL!? WALLY!?!"

Her voice woke up Wally and Artemis. Wally and Artemis stumbled out of the bed, Artemis noted Barbara's attire and raised an eyebrow, while Wally looked at the redhead, confused. She then pointed to the living room and made the teen go and see what the fuss was about. He noted that Megan and Richard were spooning.

Conner walked out of Barbara's room wondering what was going on and then noticed that his girlfriend was with his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend was standing above Wally, her face livid.

"Wake them up Wally!" She screamed, "Or so help me you won't be spooning with Artemis."

Artemis smiled at Wally's expression. A child being told that he would no longer get candy or any type of sweets.

"But that's not..." Wally trailed off as Artemis shook her head, knowing that Barbara, was of course not lying.

"I'm soooo dead, do you know how Richard is when we try to wake him up?" Wally asked. Everyone shrugged except for Barbara.

She cringed slightly, "Use a stick, it's farther."

Wally stared at her, "You really have no soul do you?"

Barbara flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You don't say?" She retorted sarcastically, causing Artemis to stifle a laugh.

Wally rolled his eyes, grabbing a Rokushakubō from Barbara's old karate bag. He held the staff wrong, of course, but Barbara was too busy watching him poke the bear named Richard.

Wally held the staff from the end before he proceeded to poke Richard. A rather loud growl echoed into the ears of the teens. Wally, getting frightened from the sound, jumped into the arms of his girlfriend. Richard turned to see his girlfriend glaring down at him, he then also noticed a slender arm around him.

"Who is hugging me? And why isn't it you?" He asked Barbara as his eyes widened with each word. Her green eyes studied him for a few short moments.

Barbara then turned to Wally, "Gee, I'm not sure, I'll ask the idiot who decided to have a block party."

Richard quickly jumped up, grabbing Wally by his shirt, "You spiked our drinks, didn't you?"

Wally smiled sheepishly, "What can I say, BB was creative."

Barbara rolled her eyes at the red-headed boy. His foolish games and pranks were going to end soon enough, Artemis didn't like him acting childish. But oddly enough his way of making everyone laugh was endearing for Barbara, she silently wished she could do that, make everyone happy in less then a second. But she couldn't, she could only make one person happy, but that was usually enough for her.

"Conner does that mean you went to bed with Barbara?" Richard asked.

Conner and Barbara shared a look, then stepped farther away from each other. Barbara then felt something grab her wrist, pulling her. Richard stared down at her, his eyes wondering over her face, trying to find something, an indication of some sort.

"What the hell are you doing?" Barbara asked, her perfectly arched eyebrow raised slightly. Richard sighed.

"I wanted to make sure of something okay?" His blue eyes stared into Barbara's green ones. He reached up and brushed a stray red hair away from Barbara's line of sight.

A faint sound of a squeal was heard coming from Artemis' mouth. Wally rushed to Artemis' side, believing that she was hurt or injured.

"Babe, are you okay?" Wally asked, his face showing his weak side toward his girlfriend.

"You idiot you ruined the moment! They looked so cute!" Artemis said, scolding Wally.

Wally looked offended, but retorted with, "But you were the one who squealed."

Barbara smiled at Artemis as a faint dust of pink appeared on Artemis' cheeks.

"Arty, you and Megan both ship us." Barbara said stepping away from Richard, rolling her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

Richard, then noticed that Barbara was wearing a blue button up.

"That's my shirt isn't it?" He said, yet it seemed more like he asked.

"And if it is?" She taunted. Richard rolled his blue eyes.

"I was just going to say something, but nevermind." He said.

Barbara shrugged, "Okay."

A phone rang, it took a moment for Barbara to realized it was hers. She ran to her room. She found it under a few piles of pillows on her desk.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Barbara, get the team together, we have a mission for you." Bruce said, before hanging up.

Barbara ran a hand through her hair. Leave it to Bruce to ignore the fact that the teens were have a party. Sure thing, we don't need to get a day off. She thought.

"Boy Wonder, get your bird costume on, we are needed." Barbara said as Richard came to see if things were okay.

Richard nodded, "Okay Babs."

 ** _~Linebreak~_**

The Team was split into groups of three, Robin, Batgirl, and Superboy were Alpha; Miss Martin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were Beta; then Artemis, and Roy were Delta. But their squad didn't know that they expected them, and that alone made all the difference.

Alpha team infiltrated the compound. Batgirl quickly hacked into their security systems setting up an image for the guards to see in order to slip pass.

Robin smirked, "You are too smart for your own good, B."

Batgirl felt the need to roll her eyes, "Enough of the compliments, Batman sent us here for a reason, let's get going."

Conner smiled, "Finally you got him to shut up."

Robin's face dropped into a frown. "Thanks Superboy...feeling the love."

Batgirl turned the corner expecting an encounter. Nothing. Something was up, there should of been guards here.

Her instant reaction was that the enemy knew they were coming, and placed a bomb to get rid of the them.

"Shit! Get down!" Batgirl yelled. She pushed both boys down, just as the bomb she had predicted went off. A wall near them exploded. Dust and debris landed on their bodies, but most were small pieces that would only leave a scratch.

The ringing in their ears made them lightheaded. Their equilibrium was off.

Batgirl coughed a bit of debris. "Are you guys okay?" Her throat felt dry.

Superboy held up a thumbs up, "Yup."

"Robin?" She asked through the settling dust.

"I would be if Superboy wasn't on top of me.." He wheezed out.

"Oh. Sorry man." Superboy got up, and pulled Robin to his feet.

Batgirl nodded, she pressed her communicator in her ear on. "Batman you have some explaining to do."

 ** _~Linebreak~_**

"Bruce! You have some explaining to do!" Barbara yelled. The Team had returned from the failed mission, only a few minor cuts and bruises, but nonetheless they were still injured.

Barbara pulled Bruce away from the team, some of them giving her odd looks, but Richard was confounded out of all of them.

Bruce turned, "I don't have an explanation." His blue eyes stared down at his protege. Her stance ready and pose, in case of something happening.

"You sent us in there, the least you could've done was make sure we actually had enemies to go against or I donno that we are able to make it back _alive_?" Barbara says. Her green eyes alive and vivid with anger.

Bruce clenched his jaw, "You are _my_ student and you should respect me and my choices."

"So you expect us to agree with you even though you sent us on a suicide mission that could've killed us if I didn't act quick enough! You could've checked Bruce, you may be my teacher but you need to make sure we make it out of there alive! We all have _families_ waiting for us back home!" She yelled.

"The information was several weeks old, how could I've known?" Bruce asked.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "If it was a few weeks old, don't you think, if you even use that head of yours, that things could've changed during the time that the Leaguers had gotten that information?"

Bruce sighed, "It was a _**human**_ mistake, Barbara, stop acting as if you don't make them either."

Barbara scoffed, "I do but not when it comes to a matter of life and death Bruce. We are all young teens, risking our lives to help you, yes we chose this, but you chose us too. You've been off your game lately. These missions you send us on are dead ends. The least you could do is tell me why you're doing this."

Bruce sighed, "The League has been led to believe that The Team is no longer qualified for missions. No that you are no longer qualified."

" _What_...?" Barbara was taken back. The team took down and infiltrated into Belle Reeve and collected more information then the League could do in a week.

Bruce stared at Barbara guiltily. "I'm sorry, but your relationship with Richard is distracting him. He can't focus with you on this team."

"Wait you're saying that it's _**my**_ fault?" She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm not the one training them, Bruce. I've have my own training."

Bruce stared down at her, "You will get off the team, and leave, say it's your choice." He says.

Barbara stared at Bruce in disbelief, "You...you asshole! You expect everything to go your way?!"

Bruce swallowed slightly, Barbara had her own training, with members of the League, she had once taken down Black Canary, the team's training instructor, who was one of the best. The fury redhead had so much talent and that scared him.

"I'd prefer if you left, so that Richard can focus, not have to worry over you!" He says. His hand went up to his nose pinching the bridge.

She rolls her eyes, "No I know you Bruce, you don't want collateral damage, right? You don't want the guilt that plagues you when you see me, right?"

Bruce grabbed her arm, "Damnit Barbara, you swore you wouldn't bring that up.." He hissed in a low voice.

"I will bring it up, because you were the one who put _my brother_ in jail." She said.

"Barbara, how could I've known that Joker would have taken interest in him!"

"HE TAKES INTEREST IN MY _**FAMILY**_ BRUCE!" She yelled. At this point she didn't care if the team heard her. She had enough of Bruce's ways of trying to keep everything in line.

"I know that he wasn't perfect, but he was my little brother...Bruce. I was supposed to protect him from the monsters in his closet...I wasn't supposed to protect myself from him..." She whispered.

Bruce blinked, "Barbara...I-"

She held her hand up, "No, you want me to leave, I'll leave. Besides that's what you wish right, Master Bruce. " She spat out, the venom in her words stung Bruce.

His hubris rose up again, not wanting to apologize to the teen.

Barbara walked rapidly to the entrance of Mount Justice. She glanced back to the team's kitchen, where everyone was residing at the moment. She spotted her friend Zatanna, who smiled her way, before she noticed the grim look on her face.

"Barbara?" She yelled, seeing her friend step into the Zata tube. "Wait!" She ran too late. Her friend was gone.

The team noticed, and Z turned to the team, "Barbara just left looking pissed as hell."

Richard stood up, "I'll find her." He placed his plate down, and went toward the Zata tube.

An arm stopped him, "She quit." Bruce said.

"She quit?" Richard asked. His mind was a maelstrom. Barbara left.

"I guess she didn't like this." Bruce said.

The team was left confounded over this, their team co-leader and leading strategist was gone.

Richard clenched his fist. "Babs..." He whispered silently.

 _Gotham City_

 _December 25 08:35 EST_

 _Now..._

Barbara hated showing weakness. Even if it was to let out everything held in, she hated it.

She was often mistaken for being weak so many times, from her karate teacher, her father, Bruce, and so many of her opponents.

She disliked it because in the end, she would feel exactly what they'd say to her. Though there were those few that knew better. Those that knew just how strong she was capable of becoming.

For those who believed she was weak, they were often in for a surprising turn of events.

Richard knew her, the exact way she'd think during any situation, yet, as he held her tightly that Christmas morning, he didn't care.

He merely wanted to hold her, relish in this moment, where Barbara was both strong and weak.

In her sleep, she mumbled something incoherent. Richard's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Yesterday wasn't much of a Christmas Eve. She had so much piled on top of her.

She didn't deserve that, nor did she deserve Bruce's shit that obviously tore her inside out.

As Barbara awoke with the sun's rays hitting her eyes, she was aware of the fact that Richard was awake and tracing the two faint lines on her shoulder, the same place Stefan had touched her.

She sucked in a breath and tensed up. Richard stopped his actions, "Hey."

"H-Hey." Barbara felt so stupid for crying in front of Richard. For falling apart in front of his eyes. She turned her body to face his. His blue eyes studied her features, usually she would be doing that, but it felt odd when she wasn't.

"Why?" She asked, their eyes locked.

"I don't know." Richard answered truthfully.

"We can't keep falling back to each other, Bruce would..." She trailed off, realizing that Richard didn't know the whole story.

"Bruce would what?" He asked.

"Nothing, forget it, listen mind doing me a favor, can you please leave?" She asked.

"Not without an explanation, Babs." Richard says.

She sighed, "You won't get one from me Richard." She crawled out of the warm duvets, her skin cold. She shivered as the cold December morning chill grazed her skin.

Richard sighs, "Okay..I understand." He gets up from the bed. His gaze follows Barbara's movements. She stops just in front of the window, staring out into the white streets of Gotham.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. It's best to leave her alone, she needs space. He thinks, just as he reaches for the door handle of the room, he freezes. _Aww screw it._

In a flash he turns and goes to Barbara, grabbing her wrist and spinning her to face him, before he kisses her lips.

Barbara's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She stays motionless, as she feels Richard's lips against hers. Richard pulled away, his gaze settled in her flushed, wide eyed features.

"I..-um.." She stutters out. He leans forward his lips next to her ear.

"Speechless Babs?" He asks. She shivers slightly, her ear tingling from his lips brushing against it. Her face blushing brightly. "Screw Bruce's opinions, we can do what we want." He says.

His words tempt her, a lot, if not slightly. He makes it seem that they can face Bruce together.

But her mind recalls the way Richard stood as she argued with Bruce in front of the manor.

She backs away doubt filling her mind. "I can't." She says, memories are a curse.

"Why can't you?" Richard pleads.

"I think it's best you go, Richard." She says, her flushed face turning back to its original color.

"Okay." He says, nothing else, he grabs his jacket and walks out. Barbara imagined that's how he left the first time. She swallowed hard, she shouldn't be thinking about this.

With a loud sigh, she went to grab her keys and her equipment. She needed some sort of release. Grabbing her phone, she slipped on a jacket before she headed out.

The drive there wasn't exciting as she believed it would be. She turned the corner before she realized that it was Christmas, everyone was at home, spending time with their families. The parking lot was empty. Her heart clenched tightly.

Her head leaned against the wheel. "Damnit! Damnit Richard!" She cursed. That boy caused her so much turmoil. "I'm having a fucking breakdown because of him!" She yelled.

"But is that such a bad thing Barb?" A voice said from outside.

Her body jumped, turning to the window outside. A person she never expected to see again.

"Jason?" She breathed. "I- Bruce told me..that you.."

Jason smiled, "Bruce lies about a lot of things. Now will you let me inside the car, it's fucking freezing out here."

She unlocked the car. "I can't believe it. How are yo-? You know what I don't want to know."

"I know a cool little shop just outside the outskirts of Gotham, you want some hot chocolate?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I think some chocolate could do me some good." She says, putting the car in reverse.

The drive was filled with Jason changing the radio station to one he preferred. He grinned when he heard his favorite song. "Breaking Benjamin's my shit." He says, his grin was contagious, Barbara felt herself grin back.

You seem different Jay, what happened?" She asked, putting the car in park.

"I let go of my anger toward Bruce." He says. That answer made Barbara perk up slightly.

"How?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I know he's not the best dad, but he has his heart in the right place."

Barbara sighed, "I didn't think that douche had a heart."

Jason cracked a smile, "You're not the goody-two-shoes I knew."

"She abandoned this world a long time ago" She says.

Jason nodded, "Okay. Understandable."

They sat down and ordered hot chocolate, the waitress smiled at them and left.

"Barb, Richard's back in town." He said.

"I know."

He blinked, "You do? Since when?"

Barbara sighed, "I bumped into him a few days back."

Jason's hair fell toward his eyes, "Oh."

Barbara reached out and pushed his hair back in place, she smiled, "There, now I can see you again."

Jason smiled, "Thanks _mom_."

Barbara and Jason laughed, their jokes were old, but they still made them laugh. Afterward Barbara and Jason walked in the snow.

"Thanks for all of this Jay." She said.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it's no problem, besides I was worried about you."

"Well, don't be." She said, her ears were freezing now. She really wished she had her beanie.

Jason noticed her flushed face and red ears, he reached into his jacket pocket, taking his own beanie and put it on her.

Barbara froze, did he smash a snowball on me? She reached for snow and smushed it into a lumpy ball.

She turned, "Did you smash a snowball on me, Todd?"

Jason smirked, "Nope, I put my beanie on you."

She paused and glanced up, seeing a bit of black. She dropped the snowball and reached up, feeling her head for the soft, warm hat. She smiled, "And to think I was about to stuff your face with ice."

Jason looked offended, "I am a gentleman, for your information."

"Then why are you so rude to me?" She asked, jokingly.

"You're not a girl." He said flatly while shrugging.

Barbara tackled him, turning him facedown so that he would get a face full of snow. "You take that back!"

"Never!" He muttered against the ground.

They chased each other around like siblings, sliding on the iced roads, Jason, much to his chagrin, slipped and fell, Barbara laughed loudly. Jason smiled, it was rather dorky, but Barbara loved it.

She was happy that Jason was playful, it reminded her of the times that James would make a snowman with her all those years ago.

She held out her hand for him to grab, he took it and rose up to his feet.

"Remind me not to chase you on an icy street."

"Noted." She said with a wide smile. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, this was fun, I've never been so happy like this." He said, once they made it to her car.

"Mhhm." She hummed, agreeing with Jason. To her, Jason always acted like an annoying younger brother, it helped her act like an older sibling at times, helped her mature.

On the car ride home, they sang along to random rock songs, rather horridly to make each other laugh.

If only things could stay like this. She thought. Jason was staring out the window calmly, watching the snowflakes fall.

Barbara turned to her apartment, "Home sweet home." She said.

"Hey Barb?" Jason turned to her.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Richard loves you, ya know?" She froze at those words.

She swallowed, "Did he ask you to find me?" Her gaze stayed on the walls of apartment.

"No." He said flatly, "You know me Barb, I don't take orders from anyone."

She nodded, "Okay, well, I used to think he did love me. Now, I'm not so sure." She climbed out of the car, heading to the door.

Jason nodded, "He really needs to get his shit together." He says as he climbed out of the car behind.

"Yeah." She says, opening the door.

"Barb, just promise me something well ya?" Jason asked, sitting down in front of the TV.

"Sure Jay what is it?" She asked.

"Try to forgive him. It was hard for him too." He says, switching on the TV.

She sighed. _That's the thing, Jay. I don't know if I can._

 _ **{Author's Note}**_

 _ **Giant thanks to those whom added this story to their favorites or even me as their favorite author!**_

 _ **I was incredibly doubtful of the support on here considering it's such a change compared to Wattpad. But I'm super glad you lot are supportive and want to help better the writers on this site. Also, thanks to the guest reader who posted that review about tags. I am absolutely clueless about this site so a huge thanks to you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Maybe if my heart stops beating,_

 _It won't hurt this much"_

 _Gotham City_

 _December 25 20:45 EST_

 _Then_...

Barbara hated Bruce. That much she knew. She hated the way he'd manipulate people. _Hated_ the way he made her feel that night.

Worthless, _absolutely worthless_. She swung toward the dummy. **_Thwack_**. She kicked it, **_Thump_**.

 _ **Thwack, Thwack**_. She hated the fact he kicked her off the team. Just like that, without a decent explanation, besides the fact that she distracted Richard. She was sick of his excuses.

She stopped punching. Her posture slumped, the amount of hours she spent here finally taking its toll. Her legs wobbled, aching to sit and not get up.

Barbara gritted her teeth. "Asshole." She hissed out. She began putting up her equipment, her hands shaking from the excessive amount of adrenaline coursing in her veins. She winced as she saw another hand take hers and place ice on gingerly.

She glance up and saw Conner. His face tight with anger. "You left without saying goodbye you know."

She sighed, "It was for the best." She said, taking her hand away from his. She began unwrapping her hands, a knuckle was out of place.

"Well shit." She hissed. She fumbled with her other hand, trying to push the dislocated knuckle back. She cursed, "Fuck." Her hands shook and she stopped trying to push it back.

Her anger and adrenaline was clouding her ability to properly function. Conner watched helplessly, "Here let me help Barb."

She glared at him for a moment, then the anger subsided. "Okay."

She held out her left hand and waited for him to pop it back.

A loud pop erupted from her hand, "Shit, shit, shit..." She repeated over and over, as if cursing would make the pain go away.

Conner chuckled, "Usually you wouldn't cuss like that when you would have to get your shoulder popped back in place."

"Well this, " She gestured to her left hand, "isn't my shoulder now is it?"

Conner shook his head, "You've made your point, now tell me why you left."

Barbara sighed, "I wanted to." She was dimly aware of the sudden feeling of being watched. Bruce, that dip shit.

Conner sighed, "Is there any way to get you to come back? Was it because of Richard? If you want I can beat the shit out of him?"

Barbara laughed, "Don't you think if I wanted to beat the shit out of him, I'd actually be the one to do it?"

Conner smiled, "True, true. Still, if you need me to do anything for you, I will."

She nodded, "Thanks Conner." He stood up, wiping away any nonexistent dust that had collected on his jeans.

"I'll see you later Barb?" He asked, wondering if they'd meet up later.

She nodded, "Yeah, now hurry up, Megan might be waiting for you."

Conner nodded, "I know."

Barbara grabbed his arm before he turned, "You need to figure things out with her, I don't want you or her getting hurt."

Conner nodded, "I know, but-"

"No buts, you need to, okay?" She said.

He nodded, "Yeah. I get it." He waved goodbye and left.

Barbara sighed, glancing at her knuckles that were swelling up. One of the athletic trainers saw the knuckle and winced loudly.

"Wow, you don't hold back do you?" She commented. Barbara smiled sheepishly.

"Well, not lately.." She said trailing off.

"Would you like some ice?" The trainer asked, Barbara then noticed the name on the tag, Lindsey.

"No I'm fine, thanks Lindsey." She said, the other girl froze.

"How do you know my name?" Lindsey asked. Barbara pointed to the tag.

"Your tag?" She said, placing her equipment into her duffel bag.

"Oh right!" Lindsey laughed.

Barbara nodded her goodbye and shifted her duffel onto her shoulder.

Her car sat perched, alone at the parking lot. Most were spending time with their families, Barbara, on the other hand, was busy punching her stress away on Christmas.

What a way to spend the holidays. She thought, as she reversed her car and pulled out of the gym's parking lot. She was rather surprised that it had not snowed this year.

As she arrived to her apartment, dhe killed the engine and grabbed her duffel, shutting the door rather harshly. Her shoes crunched the leaves, her nose and cheeks turning red from the cold.

She slid the key into the door and opened it, dropping her things in the doorway.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest. After this week, she needed some sort of release that wasn't in the form of a bag and gloves.

Her phone buzzed, a text.

Sent at 21:35 

Kara\- Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something?

Sent at 21:37

Barbara\- Sure, where at?

Sent at 21:37

Kara\- Vibe. At 12:00pm, meet you there.

Sent at 21:39

Barbara\- Yeah.

This could be exciting. She thought.

 _ **~Linebreak~**_

The beat echoed into Barbara's ears as she swayed her hips in time with the music. Kara decided to take Barbara and a few of their normal friends out.

The two had a few drinks, most being a bit harsh on the intake, but that's what Barbara wanted. The feel of the burning liquid sliding down her throat in mere seconds before her mind processed anything, she wanted to forget everything, yet she would only forget if only for a moment.

She caught the eyes of many rakish teens around her age, but the thought of that blue eyed, midnight haired boy, whom Bruce had forbidden her to see anymore, came to mind each time.

She knew she wasn't drunk enough to dance with anyone that night, in the end everything that she had hoped to forget during that few hours of drinking and dancing with random suitors, some who were obviously merely trying to get her alone, had not sufficed. She had avoided a few that were trying to get a few minutes alone.

Rather quickly, she dismissed herself from Kara and the others, leaving hastily to get home and merely sleep everything off, or at least eat every fucking ice cream she had stashed in the fridge while binge watching some CSI or maybe Supernatural.

She preferred that instead of having disgusting, pig-like males, roaming their hands over her body like a type of trophy to be fought over. She hailed a taxi, paying him in advance to get her home as rapid as he could.

The apartment was silent, and for once Barbara was glad she didn't have any roommates or guests of any sort, the noise at the club had strained her ears to their limit. She stumbled as her body slowly began to shut down from the alcohol surging in her bloodstream. Her body tilted to the side, hitting her arm against the wall next to her. She muttered out a drunken, "Ow." Her reaction time already slowing. Maybe she did drink enough, just a bit too fast.

It took her body awhile to get the drinks into action, as she pulled off her dress, her hands clumsy. She pulled an oversized shirt and decided to try to sleep.

Of course the loud knocking at her door seemed to not fade, she mumbled a slight curse under her breath, standing up to get the damn door.

She pulled the door open to see Richard standing at the doorway.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked.

Richard blinked for a moment, her response was odd, even for Barbara. His expression confused, he didn't do anything wrong this time, did he?

"I needed to see you." He said.

Her arms folded over her chest, "I don't need to see you, leave." She said. Her head began to ache again. She pressed her hand to her forehead, giving slight pressure to somewhat ease the pain.

Richard watched her intently, "You're drunk aren't you? Damnit Barbara." He stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Well, he couldn't judge much, he was probably as drunk as her, maybe more so. But still being drunk didn't mean he wasn't a gentlemen at heart.

"You really need to leave..." Barbara warned. Richard shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you like this." He said, picking up Barbara in a bridal style manner. Barbara gave a small yelp in surprise.

Her arms instinctually wrapped themselves around his neck to keep herself from falling.

Richard's body shook with laughter as he noticed her wide green eyes along with the adorable confused look she wore.

He set her down on the bed quickly, turning to leave once she was sitting down.

He felt a hand grip his wrist, while a tugging feeling gripped his heart, he turned.

The look on Barbara's face made his old thoughts of leaving crumble.

"Richard...?" Her tongue slurred his name, rolling the first 'R', something that he'd never thought he'd hear coming from her.

The protege, the smartest girl, the well mannered teen, the one destined for better things instead of fighting crime. He shouldn't have went to see her that night, he was sure he was going to do something absolutely wrong tonight. Yet, one look at Barbara, and his heart was pricked by a sort of fire. Something that he didn't need.

The gripping feeling in his heart tightened, "Damnit." He cursed as he made his way back to her in less then a heartbeat. He let his own emotions take over along with the pack of alcohol he drank before.

He brought his lips down to hers, she was startled of course, but she didn't seem to mind as she melted into the heart-pounding kiss.

Her arms pulled him down, landing on her back against the bed. His body pressed against hers as their kisses became feverish and clumsy.

Richard swore and chided himself in his mind, but the way Barbara tugged at his hair, made him forget what he was chiding himself for.

They could regret this later, they decided, giving into the longing and love they had shared.

 _Gotham City_

 _February 14, 09:45 EDT_

 _Now..._

Barbara disliked Valentine's Day. Back when Richard was her boyfriend (in a way) they always spent Valentine's curled up on the couch, watching old reruns together.

She sighed, this isn't what I wanted.

She had her music blaring, walking along the streets of Gotham, something that she had missed after all of the drama that had transpired a few months prior.

Dusan had realized Barbara had no intention in marrying just yet. He was fine with it of course, anything that would keep her happy. He merely made her promise to tell him if she ever changed her mind, which she did. There was a loophole that she knew, he never said anything about a specific time after she did change her mind.

She didn't mind the free time she had acquired from school being shut down from the various terrorist attacks. Of course, Batgirl had stopped those few men.

She was actually happy with everything, her life was seemingly in order, both of them. And she felt at ease, slightly. Her mind remembered how her relationship with her old mentor was torn. She wanted to forget the harsh words he had told her.

An early patrol route might work. She thought. She used the shortcuts to get as close as she could to her apartment without anyone noticing the fact that she was crawling into her room via window.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

The air felt nice as her body swung from building to building. The adrenaline coursed through her veins, giving off a rush into every single bodily function, enhancing her eyesight and her reaction time. She laughed, she always had enjoyed the feeling of flying, maybe that's why Dick was so excited and giddy when they were under the tutelage of the Dark Knight himself.

As she prepared to swing again, a sort of bat flew into her line of sight, slightly startling her enough to fall off the ledge she stood. She always had keen reflexes, but this time she was a bit off by a few seconds. Her body began to free-fall as she tried to gather herself to brace for the impact against the awaiting concrete below.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, taking her away from the rushing concrete. Until Barbara had turned to see who saved her she didn't know that she'd hate this encounter.

"Bruce, fancy seeing you here," She said flatly after they had landed safely on a nearby rooftop. Her green eyes piercing Bruce's mask.

"I only wanted to talk Barb," He said grabbing hold of her arm to stop her from making an escape. She glanced down at her arm then to him, indicating that she wanted him to let her go. He realized this and let her go rather quickly, as if his old student scared him stiff, which was odd for anyone who knew him.

Barbara sighed, "I don't have time for you." She said, turning to leave.

Bruce glared at her, "But you do have time to see Jason?"

Barbara froze up at his words, "Are you implying something Bruce?" She asked, daring him to answer wrong in front of her.

He merely shrugged, "You said it not me."

A sort of rage filled her veins, "Look Bruce, I don't want to see you and you don't want to see me, how 'bout we keep things simple. We can both leave and go our separate ways once again, and not talk to each other for I don't know another few years?"

He sighed, "Barbara I only want to fix things with you."

She eyed him, wondering if he was remotely trying to deceit her into believing him again. She had once, and look where it got her. Three years of solitude and one major case of trusting issues, something that she had not wanted to fall back on after years of trying to get over the fact that her once present mother was not returning anytime soon.

"I don't know if I can trust you again Bruce, you lied to every single one of us about Jason, hell you lied to him too. I thought I knew exactly who you were once you showed me underneath that stupid mask, but it seemed that it merely led me to questioning your actual identity. Every single lie you told us, only made us wonder if you truly cared about us. I'm surprised that out of all of us, Jason found that out early enough before he would get sucked into your schemes and crazy ideas." It was a low blow and Barbara knew it. Bruce hated being reminded, but Barbara hated being reminded of Richard and how everything had fallen apart in merely days.

Bruce sighed, "Barbara you can trust me. I've changed, I don't deceive others into this gig any more."

Barbara glared at him, "Oh really? That new Robin by your side says otherwise. What's the kid's name again? Tim Drake?" She felt bad, talking down at him, but he would never learn. Jason was taking away from him, Dick had left him, Barbara had disowned any connection to him whatsoever, yet he continued to gain new partners, and surprise, surprise, each one was younger then the last. It irked her.

"Just please listen to me for just one simple second, just this once then I'll leave you and your family alone." He pleaded, wanting Barbara to give him a chance at restoring everything.

She pondered everything over in her head, but the way she watched the tiny sliver of hope in his eyes slowly begin to fade, she conceded, maybe he did want to change. "Fine, I'll listen, but that doesn't mean I don't still hate your guts."

Bruce nodded, "I understand, I think you might want to sit."

Barbara raised a brow, "Are you going to tell me what I need to hear or every single one of the Brother's Grimm stories?"

Bruce cracked smile, something that Barbara had not seen since Richard had actually befriended the young daughter of the Commissioner several years ago when they were children. Back when Richard had just been taken into the arms of the billionaire playboy.

"In all retrospect, I should've taken better care and steps into making sure my sons were settled in the world rather than spending my time into trying to keep them from ever finding that the world is cruel and it takes away the people you love most." He says, as he continues, Barbara has a hard time trying to hate the man's actions toward her relationship with Richard.

"Believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you in that way, I just-" He paused, trying to find the exact words to express just how sorry he was for acting like a giant douche to his adoptive family.

It felt odd seeing Bruce stutter along his small speech in his Dark Knight suit. She had always seen him speak rather boldly and without mistakes, but this time, he almost seemed...normal. If that could be a word to describe them.

"I didn't want to lose them, Barb. I promised to protect him from everything, I didn't want him getting hurt and seeing you getting so close to my son like that..." He trailed off, glancing toward her to see if she understood what he meant.

"I get it, you wanted to protect your son from a rather rebellious girl like me right?" She said, bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"No that's not what I meant, I just didn't think that instead of you hurting him, I had forgotten that the relationship works both ways, I had forgotten how easily he could've hurt you too. I was too busy trying to protect him from you that I didn't realize just how much you cared and loved him. Barb, I was so irrational taking those actions without thinking things through. And in the process I hurt not only you, but both of you by making him choose to leave."

He sighed, his gaze toward the ground, "I should have been there for you, your father was busy with his work and you were only a student under my supervision, you needed someone and I broke my promise to you in becoming not only your mentor, but friend as well."

Barbara felt the sting of tears in her eyes, she reached up to wipe away any before they fell, she realized that a few had already made their way down her cheeks. She chuckled bitterly, "Hard to believe it took us three years to actually become allies again."

Bruce laughed, "I'm hoping that you and I will be able to work together again."

Barbara took a moment to think, "Yeah, I think it's time to forgive and forget. Three years is enough bitterness for me." She smiled, thinking of Jason's words a few months back.

Bruce nodded, "I'll try to visit from time to time, I know your father is going through some hard times right now."

Barbara nodded, "Thanks, for everything Bruce."

Bruce gave her a sad smile, "I need to make things up for everyone, I'm not going to be that man again." He promised, before he decided to leave Barbara.

She watched the world below wondering how it would feel to be normal. Her eyes had seen and memorized details that not many would be able to.

She remembered Richard's crooked, cocky smile that would look down at her. She remembered the Team. Their ways of making missions somehow fun and exciting. She remembered the red-headed boy who died too soon over the course of the empty three years that Barbara had struggled to get past.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the things that hurt her, taking them deep within the confines of her memories. She sighed.

"I miss the way things were." She spoke silently, watching the racing cars rush past the building she stood on. Watching as the calm, serene night soon become pierced by the sound of a child crying, or the screams of a woman down the road.

That would be the constant in her world, the evil that will continue to purge Gotham, she only wished that the people in her life were as constant. This was exactly why she preferred books to people. Books stay with you, they don't lie or leave, they are only filled with words that can ignite a fire of imagination within a person.

In the shadows, Nightwing watched her soundlessly. His gaze saddened by hers.

In a way they were close, yet they couldn't be further apart. He sighed.

If only things could change back. He thought, as he watched a few tears stream down the side of Batgirl's mask. The light of the stars made the single tear glisten as it fell, cutting the surrounding air and landing on the concrete.

He took a step toward her. She heard the crunch of leaves, and turned quickly, a batarang in hand. Her reflexes still as sharp as ever.

"Batgirl, it's me." He said, then realizing that he had never told her who he was.

She raised an eyebrow. He was acting as if she knew him. He reached up and took off the mask.

"Babs it's me." Richard said.

She lessened the hold on the batarang. "I shouldn't be surprised, you used to tease me about making a new costume and not telling me what type." She said, putting the weapon back into her belt.

He smiled at her words. "You remember that?" He placed the mask back on his face.

"I remember every single thing I read and/or see Richard. I'm not one to forget so easily." She says, pulling her mask down. Her red hair fell out, trembling down past her shoulders, her green eyes now cat-like.

The tension surrounded them, laying a thick layer of resistance between them.

"Why did you come?" She asked, turning back around, glaring at the building across from where she stood.

A sigh escaped from Richard's lips. "I saw Batman leave with an odd look, care to tell why?"

Barbara nearly shook her head in annoyance. She had already cried once, she'd prefer not to in front of Richard again.

"It not anything for you to be concerned about, I probably should go home, I have go check on my dad, see if everything is okay." She says hastily as she pulls the mask over her face.

Richard grabs her arm before she can jump.

"Barb wait. I saw Jason..." He says, expecting a reaction.

"And?" She asks. He blinked at her.

"You aren't screaming or freaking at the fact that he's alive?" He raised a brow at her.

"You're a bigger dumbass then Bruce, I saw him a few months ago, during Christmas." She says, making Richard freeze.

"Wait you saw him? What? Why? Ho-" She placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"He found me banging my head against my steering wheel." She said, waiting for Richard to calm down enough to let him go.

He nods, pointing down at her hand. She lets go and wipes any excess saliva that Richard had drooled out on his suit.

That gave her an indignant, "Hey!"

She shrugged,"You're the one who slobbered on my hand."

Richard groaned, "This suit is expensive." He whined.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." She retorts, clearly amused by Richard's childlike antics.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Okay ha ha. But seriously, are you and Jason-" He stops himself, either from discomfort or from the look that Barbara was giving him.

"Are Jay and I what?" She asks. Her arms folded over her chest.

"Are you together?" He asks, slightly nervous, expecting Babs to punch him for digging into her personal life. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

An unexpected laugh echoed from Barbara's mouth. She couldn't stop laughing. The mere notion of Babs and Jay being remotely together was absolutely irrational.

They had always been the de facto adoptive brother-sister relationship in the group. It was the way it's always been, and to have Richard imply that Barbara's adoptive brother was dating her, it was just an odd thought.

"Don't get me wrong Dick, he's a good kid, his heart's in the right place, but he's like my brother. I'm not willing to date my little bro." She said though fits of laughter as she watched as Richard began to get flustered from her words slightly.

She grinned widely. She reached up and flicked his nose, "Gee, Boy Wonder I would've thought you'd have enough sense, but seemed Blüdhaven has taken a few brain cells."

Richard stumbled back, tripping over his own feet, he grabbed Barbara's hand to try to stabilize himself. No such luck claimed them.

Instead he dragged Barbara down with him. She gave out a rather cute, endearing yelp, while Richard bit his lip from giving a startled yell. The two landed in a thud against the roof.

Barbara caught her self before her forehead could hit Richard's. Richard groaned slightly from a bit of pain.

Barbara lifted her head looking down at Richard. And for once, she was speechless. The light of the blue had brightened Richard's blue eyes, heightened the dark blue ring that encircled the lighter hue in the center.

She tried to breathe, key word tried. Her breathing hitched. But then again Richard couldn't say much.

He was awestruck at Barbara, he was aware at how their bodies pressed together, much like a puzzle piece missing it's half.

Her hair cascaded downward, a curtain shielding them from prying eyes, well their faces. Richard reached up and tucked a bit of her scattered red hair behind her ear, trying to find the bright emerald eyes he loved to see.

Once he found them, he couldn't get enough. Her true feelings were shown through those alluring green eyes that tempted him in ways that the Commissioner would scold him for.

He could feel his heart pounding underneath his chest, he was sure that Barbara could hear and feel it.

Her hands were pressed against his chest, but that wasn't what was the problem. He wanted something, and he couldn't figure out what, that is until Barbara had decided for him.

Her lips nearly brushed his, then the world came crashing down on them. Barbara leaped away, putting on her mask. She stepped a few paces away. A broken look had taken hold on her, something that made Richard wince.

"It's nice to see you again Barbara..." A voice said, obliviously angry and pained.

She turned to see Dusan, his pink eyes glared at Richard, as they landed on Barbara, they softened.

He then turned to Richard, "You will pay for violating my Barbara's heart, you've tricked her into nearly kissing you, when you merely left her like unwanted trash, you deceitful man, no boy, a real man stays with his lover." He snapped his fingers and at an instant men surrounded the duo.

Barbara cursed in her mind, I'm so stupid, I should've known two suited human beings on a roof would bring company.

Two men grabbed hold of her arms, restraining her slightly. She struggled, "Dick!" She yelled in panic. The two brutes smiled at her, most likely wondering if they could have fun with her. Her mind began to race, desperately trying to find a plan that would work.

Richard took in the situation, he wanted to sprint to Barbara's side, but that's when he noticed the men that had him locked in place.

Dusan pulled a gun and aimed at Richard, Barbara swore her heart stopped, the gun was trained on Richard's heart.

"At this range, the bullet will tear through you." Dusan said. His eyes turning green from the effects from the Pit.

Barbara elbowed one of the men and judo-flipped the other. She rushed toward Richard. His eyes widened as he took in the scene. Time slowed for everyone.

"BARBARA NO!" He screamed.

Then the gun cracked. A shrill scream pierced the air, then silence overcame them.


	6. Chapter 6

_"On my shoulders,_

 _I could never take all this weight"_

 _Gotham City_

 _July 4 21:30 EDT_

 _Then..._

Barbara pulled herself underneath the table, laying on the mechanic creeper to slide with ease. Jay and Dick both groaned. They were getting a lecture from Bruce, well Barbara wasn't. She was working on the new computer system for the cave, Bruce seemed extremely tenacious to get her to work on it rather then himself.

She used the mechanic creeper to get underneath the wires and the overall computer without having to take it fully out the wall.

She unhooked a few wires and cut a few to replace them. The boys had gotten an earful from Bruce. Once again they had tried to hinder Barbara from getting the work done, and Bruce would have none of it.

She finished after a few minutes, all she needed was to place a few systems to keep hackers from getting in easily. She typed a few characters before pressing enter. The screen lit up, she smirked.

"All done Bruce." She said sliding out from the chair she sat on.

Dick smiled, "Finally!" He said, grabbing Barbara and pulling her up the stairs of the batcave. He pulled her until they got into his room.

Her face was covered with a bit of soil from the walls of the cave. Her brows knitted together.

"What the he-" He silenced her with his lips. At an instant her arms wrapped around his neck lazily. He smiled against her lips. They pulled away, their forehead's touching slightly.

"That's-" She paused trying to gather her mind together, "An extremely nice way of telling me to shut up." She said.

Dick picked her up bridal style, nearly scaring Barbara out of her wits.

"Dick!" She yelled. She latched onto his shirt, grabbing tightly in order not to fall.

Dick laughed, "Scared Babs?"

She gave him a slight glare, but that only made him laughed harder. He placed her on the bed, trying to be gentle, but that didn't work well. He had forgot about the headboard and the back of her head hit it rather harshly.

Dick's eyes widened, "Shit! Sorry Babs, I forgot to factor in that stupid piece of shit." He said, rubbing that back of his neck nervously. Barbara sat up, rubbing the back of her head gingerly, trying to ease the pain slightly.

"Get me some ice, Mr. Romance." She said, sliding over to the edge of the bed. He nodded and left downstairs to get her some ice. Once he left, she heard sounds of whispering and giggling.

She opened the door to the bathroom. She spotted a green skinned boy along with a black haired teenager.

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Jason and Garfield. What a surprise." She said sarcastically. The duo gave her wide eyes, then unison they glared at each other.

"It was your fault, Gar." Jason said, crossing his arms.

"My fault? You were the guy laughing his ass off." Garfield countered.

Jason raised a brow, "Well yes, but what made me laugh in the first place?"

Garfield paused, "Well, me..."

Jason smirked, "Exactly, so it was your fault like I said."

Barbara smiled, she reached over and ruffled Jason's hair, "You learn quick Mini-Wonder."

Jason smirked, "Learned from the best manipulator." Barbara and Jason smiled at each other, as if they had spoken a shared secret between each other.

Garfield pouted, "Not fair, how come the new kid gets your respect so easily."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Gee Gar, maybe it's due to the fact that he didn't try to flirt with me when we met an-"

Garfield opened his mouth to protest, but Jason slapped his hand over his mouth.

"She's still talking." He hissed. Barbara laughed slightly, Jason always cared about what Barbara had to say. Something about her reminded him of someone.

The warm smile, her caring nature, along with her awesome cooking skills, he couldn't place it; nevertheless, he always made sure she was heard.

"You two need to leave Dick's room, before he finds out you were watching us." She said, placing a hand on her hip. She jerked her thumb toward the door, "Go on, don't let him catch you."

BB smiled, "Okay, Come on Jay." He stood and began to walk out ranting on and on about video games and a slice of pizza.

Jason rolled his eyes, then turned to Barbara, "Thanks for not ratting us out B." She smiled before grabbing the teen and ruffling his hair more.

"I'm your sis, Jay I don't rat out my siblings like that." She said. Even though Jason and Barbara weren't related, they had an unmistakable bond that many would envy.

"You might not rat them out Barb, but there is the loud-mouthed monkey." A voice said, Jason and Barbara both face-palmed due to BB being caught so quickly. Dick smiled at Jason, a rather odd smile.

"So little man, care to explain why you were sneaking around, and trying to spy on us?" He asked.

Jason and BB began to blush, "Um, well...I..uh..." Jay tried explaining, but he couldn't, not while Barbara was staring at them with a brow raised.

Barbara shared a glance with Dick, who smirked. "Little pair of pervs..." He mumbled.

Barbara covered her mouth to stop from laughing too loud.

Jason and BB blushed profusely, "That's not why!" Jay tried explaining.

Barbara raised a brow, a knowing smirk etched itself on her features, "Okay, what was it?"

Jay began to stutter over his words. The older teens began to laugh much to Jay's chagrin. Barbara pulled the two out of the room.

"Why don't you two go and hang out with the girls who are your age?" Barbara said, staring specifically at Jason, who was merely a few years younger then her.

He blinked, "But you are around my age..."

Barbara sighed, "We may be around the same age, but you're still younger then me."

Jason smiled, "I know I was trying to get you frustrated." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha." She said emphasizing each word.

Jason led BB downstairs, while Barbara made her way upstairs.

She noticed that Dick had vanished, she shook her head. 3...2...1...

A hand reached out to grab her shoulder, but she grabbed their wrist and used their weight to pull them over her shoulder. A loud thud and groan followed the action.

"I was trying to scare you..." Dick admitted as he watched Barbara dab a bit on alcohol on the small cut on his forehead.

"You shouldn't." She said flatly.

Dick sighed, "Learned that the hard way." His arms folded over his chest, pouting slightly as Barbara reached for a bandaid behind his head.

"This is a nice view..." He said, before getting a hard slap in the face.

"And you called Jason and BB pervs." She scolded. He rubbed his reddening cheek, trying to ease the stinging.

"They are! I'm telling you!" Dick kept his hand on his cheek.

She gave him a look, "Well, who do you think they got it from, Richard John Grayson?"

He gulped visibly, "Uh...I...uh."

Barbara smirked, "Cat's got your tongue."

He shook his head, "N-no."

A sly smile crept onto Barbara's features. Her eyes vivid with mischief.

Richard caught on.

"You little guileful girl..." Barbara laughed at his words. "You really are something, Babs." Dick said, pulling her to him.

"What can I say? I'm just me." She said, their foreheads touched gingerly. Both staring into the other's eyes.

"I wouldn't mind staring into your eyes like this every morning." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their noses brushing.

"You sly dog, Grayson." Barbara whispered. She didn't know who started it, but their bodies pressed against the wall as he kissed her. Her hands tangled his hair, making a mess of it.

He lifted her up, and pressed against her. Barbara swore that her mind melted.

Then a timid knock made them jump apart. She fixed her shirt while Dick tried fixing his hair.

"I swear if it's Alfred again-" Dick's whispered words trailed off when he noticed that it wasn't Alfred, rather his step-father.

"Oh...I'm screwed." He mumbled, but Barbara caught his words and stifled a laugh.

Bruce glanced at Barbara and smiled, "Gordon."

"Wayne." She said back, a small smile stretched over her features. It was a small game they played, they would only greet each other using their last names, trying to get on the other's nerves. Once either of them conceded, they would have to do the other's will for a week. So far, Barbara had the leading score of 20 to 15.

Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry I can't, neither of us have a single win in two months."

Barbara smiled, "I win."

Dick watched the two and smiled, "So you're not mad that you could hear us?"

Barbara turned and gapped at Richard's words. "Richard!" She threw a quick jab at his stomach, he curled over, clenching his stomach.

"Geez, Babs that was a bit of an overkill." He groaned out.

Bruce and Barbara shared a look, then back to Dick. "It wasn't that bad." They said in unison.

Bruce handed a small package to Barbara. "Your father dropped this off. Said it was important."

Barbara eyed the package, her hands shook slightly.

"This is odd, he could've waited until I got home." She said, she was tempted to wait and open it at home, but a gnawing feeling crept into her stomach.

She sat down on one of Dick's bean bag chairs. Her hands trembling now. She felt that something wasn't right.

Richard's brow creased in confusion, "Well? Are you going to open it or not?"

Barbara's gaze shifted from the package to Richard, "I-I think something's wrong."

Bruce sighed, "Barbara, we don't know that, maybe your dad wanted you to have something?"

Barbara glanced to her trusted mentor, someone she had come to see as a father.

She nodded, "Okay." Her hands were still hesitant, but she opened the package.

Inside was a note along with a small box. The handwriting looked familiar to Barbara, her memory lacked a certain piece. That was until she saw the first few words.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to be this way for anyone, for you. But you must understand that I left for the sake of the family._

 _I couldn't stay, not with your brother exhibiting those signs of psychological damage._

 _I tried to stay, for you and James Jr. But his behavior was too much. I hope one day you can forgive me._

 _Sincerely your mother._

A sort of resentment filled Barbara. Her hand crumbled the note. She glanced at the package.

She swallowed hard. A bitter taste filled her throat.

Mom. She thought. No, she's not my mother, not anymore. A fierce look gathered in her green eyes. She stood abruptly. The other two stared at her.

She began to gather her things and put them back in the package.

"Barb, wait. What's going on?" Bruce tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but he missed.

"Nothing you should worry about Bruce." She said coldly. It took everything for the two males not to flinch at the harsh tone.

"Babs, we are only concerned." Dick tried to get in front of her, but something stopped him in his tracks.

There was an aura coming from Barbara. Dick didn't understand how he knew, he just could feel the waves of anger rolling off of her.

"While I appreciate it, this is a matter of family." She says before she grabs her jacket and heads to her motorcycle.

Pulling on the helmet, she tucked the note into her pocket.

Dick ran out to catch her, maybe to knock some sense into her.

"Babs! Wait!" He yelled. But he was too late, the motorcycle had already sped off. He sighed deeply, his heart flattered. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"She's just in shock, that's all. It was probably a note from her mother." Bruce said. Dick turned to stare at him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I may not notice subtle things, like your feelings for Barbara or Alfred's resentment of me prowling about at night, but I've noticed Barbara's way of shutting out anything related to her mother." He said, glancing down at his adoptive son.

"Why does she hate her mom? I'd give anything to get mine back, it's just selfish of her to hate her mom when I don't even get to have any type of relationship with mine." Dick says, folding his arms over his chest.

Bruce shook his head, "To Barbara, what her mother did was the worst thing anyone could do to her. She left them suddenly, without a word nor trace. Since the Commissioner was often gone, Barbara stayed alone with her younger brother."

Dick stiffened beside Bruce, "You mean..."

"Yes." He said silently, "If you don't think that's reason enough for Barbara to hate her, then you should see what happened during Christmas."

Dick shook his head, "I'm not one to pry, even if it is my girlfriend. She'll tell me when she's ready, I can wait." He said, leaving Bruce to go inside the mansion.

"That's a nice thought, but I'm concerned over your safety and hers with James Jr wondering around." Bruce said, muttered under his breath.

 _Gotham City_

 _February 14 22:45 EDT_

 _Now..._

"BARBARA, NO!" Richard screamed.

The gun cracked, the silence overwhelmed them. The thud of her body hitting the ground, had his throat hoarse by the amount of screaming he had done. He knocked out the men who had trapped them, though it wasn't that hard considering how shocked they were.

He sprinted to her side, he took in how she was having difficulty breathing. Or rather acting as so.

"Babs..." He asked imploringly. He felt his heart shrinking as he watched her.

"Hey...Boy Wonder..." She strained. Her acting may not be the best, but it's believable.

"Don't strain yourself..." He said.

"You do realize that the suit is Kevlar weave...right?" She whispered. He leaned closer next to her ear.

"Just let me finish the damn scene before you blow it.." He whispers. She smiled faintly. Maybe there is still hope for him. She thought.

"Babs please don't leave me...I can't live without you..." For once, Richard was glad he went to Barbara's old theater auditions. It helped a lot.

"Listen to me.." Barbara placed her hand on his cheek. "I need you to make sure my dad never finds out...he can't know...about me..." Her words were strained, of course not from the fake bullet wound, no from trying so hard not to laugh.

"I won't...and we won't have to...just please..." He pleaded.

Dusan watched silently. Her hand slipped from his cheek and her body slumped.

"Babs...Babs...no...you promised.." He whispered.

A few moments of silence passed before Babs groaned, "Okay, okay can you get off of me now?"

Dusan's eyes widened in shock, "But the b-bullet hit you..."

Barbara stood with ease, "The bullet never hit me." She point off to the side where one of the assassins were holding their wound. The others began to notice, their performance was believable. "From what I can tell your aim changed at the last minute."

Dusan relaxed, "Okay, so no more playing with guns, when I'm on my man-period..." He held his forehead, a dull ache coming back. "I wasn't going to kill you, the demon..." Dusan began.

Barbara cut him off, "Ra's was controlling you using the Lazarus pit."

Dusan nodded, "I've been having blackouts, and I knew that I had to get help from someone. The only person I knew would be you, Barbara."

She nodded, "The only way I can, is if you get me a sample of your blood. I could see its effects and compare it with a clean version of your blood sample."

Dusan sighed, "My body has already been contaminated."

Barbara raised a brow, "A girl is always prepared for anything, Dusan." She pulled out a vale of blood.

Dusan nodded, he turned to Richard, "If you don't marry her, I will."

Richard stared blankly back before his face flushed red in anger, "Excuse me?"

"Enough." Barbara said, the mere tone was enough to get them for freeze, but the look in her eyes was absolutely terrifying. The two males pouted.

"Yes ma'am..." They said in unison.

"Let head to the labs." She said.

"What labs? Batman won't let you borrow them." Richard tried to reason with Barbara from not going into the batcave.

"Who said anything about the batcave, Boy Wonder?" She said, grinning.

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, "Wait you mean..."

She nodded before launching herself over the building, "Hurry up boys, don't keep a girl waiting too long well ya?"

"She's something else isn't she..." Dusan claimed. Richard nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I met her first so she's mine." Richard said before taking off after Barbara.

Dusan shook his head, "Tsk, Heroes believing they always get the girl..."

~Timeskip~ 

It didn't take long for Barbara to develop a cure.

"Remind me again why we broke into GCPD?" Richard asked as he eyed a few containers.

"They have a pretty decent lab, it's just manned by morons." She said as she handed the cure to Dusan.

"Did you just call your dad a moron?" Richard asked. His head was angled over her shoulder to see Dusan drink the substance.

"You are incredibly in need of a hearing aid, I meant the lab techs. They don't really understand what they're doing, honestly they're stray off of their research so much, I'm sure they've forgotten which experiment they began with." She said, waiting for Dusan to drink the mixture.

"And you know this how?"

"I'm the daughter of the commissioner, it's not hard to gain access to certain data." She said.

Dusan drank the serum rather quickly, he sighed, before his pink eyes turned green for a second then vanished.

"Do you feel anything? I don't know, um lighter? Or at ease?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, I feel peaceful." Dusan answered.

"So he doesn't get to die? Damn..."Richard crossed his arms. Barbara gave him a glare.

"Be nice." She hissed. She turned to Dusan, "Well looks like you're all good."

Dusan nodded, "Thank you."

Barbara smiled, "It was nothing." Dusan smiled back. Before he glanced toward Richard. The exchange only lasted a second, but even then Richard could see just how much he cared for Barbara.

Dusan retreated, taking his men with him. He could've stayed a bit. Barbara thought.

"I see that look in your eyes." Richard said, Barbara turned, a confused look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Richard ran a hand through his hair, "You wanted him to stay. You like him don't you?" His gaze questioning.

"I don't like him that way." She lied, Dusan had a kind heart, his actions were driven by love and his concern for others, something that not many have. It appealed to her, and he was easy on the eyes.

"You're lying to me." He said. Jealousy was something he hardly dealt with, but with Barbara, he dealt with it a lot.

Barbara sighed, "And if I do like him?" It was a rhetorical question, yet Richard seemed to take it literally.

Richard nodded, "I see."

She turned to tell him just how she felt about him, but he was gone.

Her emotions raged through her, she realized that she needed to get home before anything else happened.

The way back was uneventful. As her arms swung her body around the building, her mind raced.

She needed to find him. To tell him exactly what was going on between her and the heir of the demon.

Yet, she couldn't. She couldn't go to him, even if she knew where he was. So instead of searching for him, she opted to go home.

When she arrived, she noticed someone at the door, she quickly got inside via the back window. She changed quickly. Her hair was a mess, but she hoped that whomever was at the door would believe she was sleeping.

She opened the door to find Stefan.

"Oh, Stefan." She tried so hard not to sound disappointed. Stefan turned and saw Barbara wearing pjs.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I needed some help with the assignment."

"So you come at 12:30 AM, to do the assignment?" She asked.

"Okay that was a lie, I merely wanted to check up on you, the past few days at school, I'd hardly see you besides in class. I was worried." Stefan admitted.

"I'm fine, Stefan. I've just been through a lot these past few weeks." She said. That's an understatement. She thought.

Stefan nodded, "Well, I hope whatever you're going through will pass, I need my friend back." He said.

She smiled, "I appreciate you coming to check on me."

Stefan waved his goodbye and left. Once Barbara closed the door, a wave of exhaustion flowed over her.

"I'm done." She said, walking to her room. That was until she noticed the cupcake sitting on her table.

She smiled, "Yes!" She grabbed the cupcake, unaware that a gas was being cast into her apartment. Her mind muddled, and her action were unclear.

Her body hit the ground harshly. She faintly heard yelling and screams from the neighbors, but they sounded disoriented, as if she had been submerged in water.

"Look fellas it's the commish's kid." A goon said, he has a metal bat in hand. Another a machine gun. And the last a grenade launcher. She lifted her head, trying to see who was capturing her.

"Let's go, grab her, Bruce Wayne likes this girl, gave her a scholarship for Gotham University. Let's hope daddy dearest notices his daughter vanished." A cackling voice said.

A familiar white face and green hair appeared. "This my dear, will be a fun night." A name, she thought. I need a name.

His obnoxious laugh echoed throughout the apartment, and Barbara lost the fight against the gas.

Darkness surround her as her eyelids shut.


	7. Chapter 7

_"This is not just all in your head,_

 _Mind over matter makes these things feel so real."_

 _Gotham City_

 _September 12 03:45 EDT_

 _Then..._

Barbara woke with a start. Her hands shook, as sweat caked her body. She panted slightly, afraid if she stopped, her heart would too.

She blinked, glancing around the room she stayed in Wayne manor.

She breathed in, trying to calm herself.

A knock at her door made her turn. Her mentor walked in. He would be the only one able to hear her screams at night. It had happened for several nights prior. Every single one, a battle between reality and fiction.

"Barbara?" Her mentor asked slightly to gain her attention.

"The fear gas..." She merely said. And instantly Bruce nodded and left to gather some things.

When he returned, he had a syringe in hand. "Scarecrow's fear gas isn't as strong as the one I produced to test on you. So, if you get through it without a hitch, you can become immune to his."

Barbara nodded, remembering the hours of conversation they had a few days prior. She held out her arm.

Bruce placed the syringe down, "But that doesn't mean, I don't care about your safety Barbara. You had another glitch with it, didn't you."

Barbara turned her head away from him. "It's still the same. Everyone dies, except me." She said.

Bruce sighed, "Maybe we should stop the testing."

Her head whipped around, her eyes wide, "No."

Bruce was startled at her response, "Too much can kill you Barbara."

"It doesn't matter, you chose me for this because of how I'm able to remember so well. How I have eidetic memory." She said, her eyes dared him to stop. To stop the testing, and let his own children, in way, become lost in that fear gas.

Bruce sighed, "Okay, I'll give you the serum, you know what happens next."

She nodded, "Yes." She laid back down and waiting for the piercing stinging on her arm, before closing her eyes again.

She felt the serum course through her body. It was comforting in a way, the familiar feeling of it made her nearly at ease. That was if she didn't hear the shrill scream that came from Jason's own lips.

 _Her eyes snapped open at an instant. She turned to see Jason strapped to a chair. His Robin costume was torn in several places, his face bloody and his hair hung lowly._

 _'Oh god.' She wanted to leave, she didn't want to watch this. She knew exactly what would happen._

 _A creaking door made her turn, the clicking sounds of shoes echoed in the empty room._

 _"Hello Boy Blunder." A cackling laugh filled the air. A sense of dread eased its way into Barbara's body. She wanted to scream, but like always she was only a Spector, watching everything, yet unable to do anything._

 _"Let see how long it takes for Bats to find you, shall we?" Joker asked, his face was marred with scars, yet that wasn't what terrified even the bravest hearts. His smile._

 _His smile always scarred each person, along with the crazed light in his eyes, it was hard for anyone to keep calm in his mere presence._

 _She didn't try to hide her own presence, she knew it would be futile._

 _He picked up the crowbar. Barbara wanted to shut her eyes, to silence the upcoming screams. Yet at that moment her body froze, leaving her to stare at Jason straight in the eyes._

 _The sounds of each hit echoed in her mind, already the image had renewed itself. A gurgling sound emitted from_

 _Jason's lips. Blood poured over his teeth and mouth. He tried to breathe, yet blood had managed to close off. He grunted as a punch hit his chest._

 _"No screams? Guess I'll have to work on that..." Joker eyed Jason, the crazed look in his eyes growing._

 _He grabbed a branding rod, at the sight Barbara began to tear up._

 _"We can't let the dog leave without making sure the dog is shown as ours." He said chuckling at his own words._

 _Jason squirmed in the chair, trying to escape. Barbara shut her eyes, just as the rod landed on his thigh. His screams filled the air, forever etched in Barbara's mind._

 _The scene changed finally. She stood as she saw Tim dangling from the ropes tied to his hands. His hair covering his face._

 _The Joker walked in holding a metal bat. Again Barbara stood helpless. She could barely find any strength to watch._

 _The bat broke his ribs, his arms, his legs, nearly everything. Yet Tim held on to his life, fighting against Joker's cruel games. He spat a bit of blood onto the ground, a stain nearly in the grotesque form of a bat. The irony only wanted to wedge its way into Barbara's throat._

 _"Amazing, you really did train this one better then the last! Jason was nothing compared to this one." He spoke to the camera recording the scene. He gave his signature smile before turning to Tim again. He grabbed hold of his neck, tying a rope around it. Barbara desperately wanted to close her eyes, watching a kid being hanged was something she didn't want to see, Joker pulled the other side of the rope, and Barbara watched as Tim's life was snatched away from him._

 _Her heart nearly tore at the sight of him, the reddened bat symbol on the ground taunted her slightly. She was Batgirl, she should've done something!_

 _The scene changed again, this time Bruce. His cowl missing, his classic wolf glare trained on the green-haired clown in front of him. He was chained down on his knees, his wrist were chained, but when he tired to lunge at the clown, the chains would remind him of the footage between. Even from the distance, Barbara could see just how bruised and battered Bruce actually was. His lip was torn, he was sporting a black eye, and his labored breathing helped her connect the dots and find that he had a few broken ribs. Barbara walked forward, and this would be the part she would hate._

 _The Joker would turn and see her, hidden in the shadows. Bruce would see her too, his eyes widening as he took her appearance. Her matted red-hair that was stained with blood. How pale she looked. Then Joker would hand her the gun, like always, expecting her to shoot her own mentor._

 _He leaned over near her ear, "He betrayed you, made you hurt Richard." He gently brushed back the hair that threatened to cover the torn look on her features. "He made Richard leave, thanks to him there are children risking their lives to help him right the wrong in the world. And missy, you and I both know that this war..." He gestured between himself and Bruce. "It's endless, there will always be evil, just as there always will be good. And he can't expect to change everything in less than 10 years."_

 _He grabbed her hand, placing the handgun and pushed her foreword. Her body stumbled, the pretense of the beatings she had somehow received took its toll. She landed on her knees in front of her mentor. A strangely familiar stinging in her eyes told her she was silently sobbing._

 _She glanced up at her mentor, his eyes stared kindly down at her. "Do it Barbara. Save Richard from him." It sounded so much like Bruce, it took everything within her not to point the gun at her own head and pull the trigger to avoid seeing the blood. To avoid seeing her mentor die at her own hands._

 _Bruce sighed, leaning closer to Barbara, kissing her forehead, her breathing froze at the heartwarming gesture. He pulled away and smiled, "I'll be fine, this is all a dream, Barb. Do it."_

 _Barbara's sobbing began to get louder as she lifted the gun, her hands shaking as she pointed the gun to his own forehead, a quick and easy death for a hero of his caliber._

 _She shut her eyes tightly, the mocking laughter emitting from the Joker's lips had her tightening the grip on the gun._

 _As her eyes stayed encased in darkness, the gun rang out. The thump of a body, and the babbling sound of the irritating laugh echoed as the scene changed._

 _Her eyes opened to see a dimly lit room. Richard hung against the wall, his Nightwing suit torn up at the seams. He lifted his head and saw Barbara covering her mouth to prevent the strangled sob from escaping her lips._

 _"Hey Babs." He said, smiling weakly, blood stained his teeth, and his hair was matted down to his skin via sweat. Several bruises covered his tanned skin that was exposed from the shredded suit._

 _Barbara walked foreword slowly, afraid if she merely blinked the image of Richard would fade at an instant. Her hand reached out and cupped his cheek gingerly, trying not to hurt him._

 _He leaned into her touch, turning his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. A small whimper nearly flew from her lips as she watched him struggle to stay awake._

 _"Babs, you need to leave.." He warned. She shook her head. She had to stay, she could've leave. His blue eyes seemed duller than the other time she had seen him._

 _"I won't leave you." She said firmly, yet the slight shake in her voice told Richard otherwise._

 _"He will not hesitate to kill you. I need you to live without me." He pleaded. Again she shook her head._

 _"I don't care if he kills me a thousand times, I will not leave you!" She screamed. Tears, now flowing freely down her face. Her ears picked up on the faint sound of an old door opening. She dimly remembered what would happen. But her fears would usually end at Bruce's scene, due to the fact Barbara would shoot herself and wake up from the forged nightmare._

 _The sound of footsteps creeping closer made her heart sink slightly._

 _She glanced back at Richard and noticed the hopeless look in his blue eyes. For once, his eyes didn't remind her of the endless ocean, rather shattered glass. She turned just as she saw Joker, this time he only had a knife. A simple weapon, yet deadly if one knew where to place the sharp end. She backed up, her back felt the heat curling off of Richard's body. She swallowed hard, her gaze remained on the deranged clown._

 _"Why hello dear! Nice of you to stop by." He gave a sadistic giggle. "Now you get to watch him die slowly." He walked slowly toward them. His smile stretched widely. He pushed Barbara away, and sunk the knife hilt-deep into Richard's stomach. Blood began to pour out his mouth, and spilled onto the ground._

 _"Babs, fight the serum. Defeat him." He choked out._

 _Joker lifted the knife, pose to throw it to her. Barbara lunged at him, taking the knife away from his hands._

 _"NOOO!" He screamed. Panic evident in his eyes._

 _Barbara rolled away, grabbing the knife in the process. She stood up, holding the knife tightly._

 _"You are not real. You are not real. My fear are only what they are; fears. You may break my soul down, wound my spirit, destroy everything I own, but you will never take away my friends and family!" She yelled, punching the laughing clown in the jaw. His body shook with laughter, something that startled Barbara to her core. He didn't flinch, much less show any indication that it hurt._

 _She gritted her teeth. She swung, only to have him dodge it. She continued to send attacks, until she realized she only needed to calm her breathing and gather herself enough to get a solid punch in._

 _She swung one more time before she ducked, faking a leg swipe which he tried to jump over, she then sent a jab to his stomach, then an upward punch to his jaw. At an instant his body slumped to the ground._

 _She turned to Richard and smiled, "Thank you."_

 _Richard nodded, "You are strong enough to get past anything, Babs. Just remember, don't let anything break you." He warned._

 _That warning should've been enough to scare her._

Her body sat up quickly, Bruce stood, trying to ease her back down.

"You did it Barb. You beat the serum." He said rather proudly.

She nodded numbly, "Water." She croaked out.

"I know that I shouldn't ask, but was it the same this time?" Bruce asked, his slightly peaked curiosity enabled him to question her.

She down the glass of water in less then a second, before she answered, "Everyone died, except Richard and I."

Bruce nodded, "That's progress Barb. I'm surprised."

Barbara turned to watch him closely, to see his answer. "What do you mean I'm surprised?"

Bruce sighed,"I've tested the serum on Richard, but despite how intelligent he is, he has not been able to even get through the first stage."

Barbara's green eyes narrowed, "You gave him the serum...you are supposed to be the most intelligent man in Gotham, yet you let him do that?"

Bruce sighed, "I didn't know he took it until a few days ago."

Barbara watched him intently, debating whether she should be quiet or hit Bruce in the face...with a chair...along with spikes attached.

She noticed the worried look in his eyes and decided to drop the matter altogether.

"So as for the estimation of the number of tests I'll need to take?"

Bruce calculated the math and gave her a charming smile, "If you show progress like today, skipping the days for school, I'd say about 4 or 3 more tests."

Barbara smiled, "I'm glad to hear it.

Bruce nodded, "We are needed at the Watch Tower."

She nodded, "Okay just give me a minute." She said, waving Bruce away from her. Bruce hesitated for a brief moment, before he turned and left.

At that exact second, Barbara began to cry. Her mind had memorized each detail of those scenes. Jason, Tim, Bruce, Richard. Every single one.

In spite of having those etched in her mind, she stood up and went to one of the Zeta tubes to get to the Watch Tower.

She sighed, knowing that everyone would probably be able to see just how tired she truly was.

As the Manor disappeared beneath her feet, she closed her eyes and counted up to 10. To see if she could, in a way, calm herself down.

As she walked into the briefing room, she noticed how everyone seemed to stare at her.

Not quite the entrance I expected. She thought, making her way toward Bruce.

She was glad that most of the league knew her identity, it was only a few on the Team that didn't.

She rounded the corner, only to bump into another teen.

She stumbled back, her foot caught on the other and she fell backwards. She awaited the impact and the ringing sound of her body hitting the tiled floors, but it didn't come.

A hand had grabbed her wrist. A red headed teen that resembled Flash came into her line of vision.

"Who are you?" Barbara asked.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about, says he knows you." Barry walked up to them at that time.

"What? I don't even recognize him and trust me, I remember everything and everyone. "

The red-head stepped forward, "Aww come on Babs, you know me."

Barbara raised a brow, "What's your name kid?"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen. Or just Bart Allen." He said, giving Barbara a wide smile.

"Henry...Allen.." Barbara shared a glance with Bruce. "Barry, looks like he's your grandson...from the future.." She said.

"What?!? How?!?" Barry nearly tripped over his feet.

"His name resembles yours and your father's along with the family's last name, not to mention he kinda looks like you." She paused.

The teen smiled, "See Babs, I told you."

Barbara stared at Bart, "Well Bart, Welcome to the Team." Holding out her hand, she waiting for the teen to shake it, instead he pulled her into a hug. She froze, wondering what was going on.

"I've missed you." He whispered before he let go quickly. He gave her an odd glance, a rather somber one, different from the one she had just saw.

He turned to follow Barry, while Barbara stood there wondering just what had happened in the future.

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Data Error_

 _[id:1, ip:10.92.82.84.]_

 _Code: 10.09.25.75.86.12_

 _Entry Denied: Classified Information._

 _Now..._

As Barbara woke up, all she could see was the dark. Her body felt heavy as she tried to lift her hands.

She noticed that she was tied to a chair, This sucks.

She heard the sounds of footsteps and boots. She wiggled her wrists trying to get a feel of how tight the ropes where.

The door in front of her opened, and her least favorite person walked in.

"Hello dreary! Nice you see you again Barbara." The Joker smiled, his chuckles shook his body.

"Screw you." She said, hissing at the clown.

Joker tilted his head, feigning confusion, "I haven't done anything child, at least, not yet..." He turned to one of the goons, barked an order and turned back to Barbara.

"Tell me, you and that Bat fellow seem to be friends right? Your dad is buddy-buddy with him." Joker begin to twirl a knife between his fingertips.

Barbara wasn't intimidated, in fact she was pissed. Her green eyes glared at Joker. Something that nearly made him uncomfortable.

"Don't give me that look, I know all about your friends." He cracked a smile. "I also know about that Grayson boy. Not much, I'll tell ya that."

Barbara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard about Richard. She strained against her bonds. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed.

Joker began to cackle loudly, "You don't know! Oh wait, you haven't seen the TV!" He gestured to another goon, who turned on something.

A projector showed Wayne Manor in ruins. Barbara grunted, trying to lunge at Joker.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

Joker smiled, "Oh no, my dear, rather the opposite I'm afraid. I'll kill you." He said softly, leaning toward Barbara.

At an instant, Barbara was reminded of the tests Bruce conducted, and that didn't help her situation.

As memories flashed in her mind, Joker took the knife he had, and began to trace her wrist.

"You know, Barbara, I've been waiting for this day a long time. I think I'm going to have some fun with you.

He chuckled loudly, his laughter echoed along the walls, as Barbara continued to be plagued by memories.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

When Bruce had called Dick and told him that Barbara was kidnapped, he didn't believe it.

He wasn't necessarily in denial, rather he just couldn't believe that she was able to be captured like that.

His body somersaulted over an air duct when Bruce had called.

"She's a smart girl, she placed a tracer on herself, I was able to locate her." Bruce said, the engine of the Batmoble growled lowly.

"Well, she is the best of the best, Bruce." Dick answered back.

Bruce sighed, "I know, that's what worries me."

"What do you mean?" Dick turned the corner, nearly tripping over the edge of the building rooftop.

"I mean, I don't think this is right, Barbara is good, and I mean really good at her job, she knows the enemy better then I do, which is why it's so odd."

Dick paused, "Do you think...that...he's.."

"I think he's back...and he has Barbara."

"Then we better hurry. For her sake." And mine. Dick slipped into his apartment, quickly suiting up, before leaving.

The night seemed longer then expected, but Dick guessed it was due to the fact the girl he cared for more then the world was in the hands of Joker.

He nearly shouted in frustration. Why hasn't Bruce called the League. Barbara is a part of the League!

He paused, remembering that not too long ago, Bruce and Barbara hated each other. Damn it.

He landed next to the Batmoble. It was empty, no passenger in sight.

"Nightwing, inside." Batman intercepted the coms. Enabling them to communicate effectively.

"Got it, going inside." Dick was nearly at the air vent when a tortured scream echoed into the coms.

"Batman what's going on? I'm coming in."

"Don't come inside! Nightwing that is an order!" Batman yelled.

A laugh pierced the com before it went silent. Dick debated whether to disobey Batman or stay out.

 _Fuck that._ He thought, pulling himself into the air vent. _She matters more to me then your shitty orders, sorry Bruce._

Then everything went wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

_"We're taking shortcuts and false solutions,_

 _Just to come out the hero."_

 _Gotham City_

 _May 24 20:45 EDT_

 _Then..._

Barbara knew that sometimes things hardly ever went according to plan. Sometimes, you'd have to compromise and sometimes things just go wrong.

Her body had enough beatings, she hardly had the strength to stand. All she saw was her team, being dragged into the room she was in.

Everyone. Wally, Artemis, Karen, Kara, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Zatanna, Garfield. The whole team.

Wally gave Barbara a weak smile, "Hey Barb, miss me?"

Barbara felt a sort of odd feeling rising. Oh, nope that was just blood. She spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth.

Wally turned away, "Damn, they did you good."

"Oh, you know it." Barbara answered. The guards pushed all of them into one huge cell, across Barbara.

The girls rushed to see their friend on the ground, bleeding with a few make-shift wraps.

She had torn her button-up and proceeded to use it to bandage herself. Her ripped jeans were soaked with both dried and flesh blood, her black tank was torn in several places, but not enough to be revealing. Her leather jacket laid hidden under the bed.

"Barbara! Oh my god...what did they do to you?" Karen asked, her hand covered her mouth in shock. While Zatanna only stared at her best friend.

Barbara grabbed one of the iron bars of the cell and used it to pull herself to her feet. A struggle merely to get up.

She gritted her teeth, using pain to cancel pain. It worked for a moment, then it would hit her again. She stepped toward the group, that only watched her in silence. Some of the faces, she didn't even know.

"Does anyone have any type of tech on them?" She asked, her labored breathing had slurred a few words, but her words were still heard.

Everyone shook their heads. Barbara sighed in disappointment. She expected that. She noticed that Richard was missing.

"Where's Dick?" She asked. Wally glanced toward Kaldur, who nodded.

"He actually got out before the siege." Wally said.

Barbara nodded, the sound of the door opening had her nearly praying. She wasn't religious, it was something her father didn't force on her, yet as she heard the sounds of boots, she prayed.

Prayed that they wouldn't take anyone else, that they would only take her instead.

The boots stopped in front of the cell of the team, some of the younger members whimpered. At that moment, a plan formed in her mind.

The guard glanced toward Barbara and smiled, "Hey chicky, which one should I take?"

"Go to hell." She hissed. The guard glared at her.

"You shouldn't be talkin'. You'll be there soon." He retorted.

"As if. You're the one killing children. What would your daughters think of this?" She said, knowing full well that the man had a family, two daughters that admired Batgirl's strength, though her identity was still unknown.

"You don't get to talk about my family bitch!" He said, opening the cell Barbara was in, his anger was rolling off of him in waves.

Barbara smiled, "You really are stupid." It took the guard a second to realize that he had just helped Barbara.

She lunged at him, elbowing his face before sending a quick kick into his stomach. The guard doubled over, and Barbara grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him down on her already lifting knee. His body slumped.

She grabbed the keys and went over to the team's cell. She opened it without hesitation.

Wally stared at her in awe, "That was so badass." Artemis slapped his arm, giving him a glare.

"We have to hurry, the other shift change is about 15-30 minutes away." Barbara said, ushering everyone out.

Everyone looked to her as their unofficial leader. She grimaced as she placed a hand on her side.

"Barbara, are you okay?" Kaldur asked.

She nodded numbly, "Just a sting, that's all."

Kaldur turned to the team, "We will have to split up into smaller groups, Barbara, who do you want on Alpha team with you?"

"No, no splitting up. They will expect that, knowing us." She said, breathing a little easier. "I want everyone to leave together, Kaldur and I will find a way to distract them." Kaldur nodded.

"Understood." Wally said, "Come on kiddies, time to pay a visit to the ice cream man."

Beast boy seemed to take Wally seriously, "Really?!?"

Wally turned to BB, a confused look on his features, "Um...No." BB slumped down and pouted, crossing his arms.

"Great..."

Barbara hid a smile. "Everyone follow Megan and Conner." The duo nodded, taking the lead. She turned to Kaldur, a smirked played over her features. "Kaldur, let's give em' hell." She said.

He nodded, they took off.

It was rather quiet when they arrived to the control room. Barbara felt a sort of eerie feeling, near the pit of her stomach. She ignored it, though later she knew that she shouldn't have.

She kicked the door open, only to find the room empty. "Shit.." She pushed into the room, quickly scanning each camera. At the corner, she saw guards covering the only entrance and the team was heading into a trap.

She set the alarms off. The team ran from the doors, believing that Barbara and Kaldur were captured due to the alarms going off.

"We better help them." She said, taking off to the team's location.

 ** _~Linebreak~_**

It took a while, but they had made it out in one piece.

Wally began to laugh. Everyone else looked at him oddly.

"What the hell Wally?" Artemis gave her boyfriend a glare. They nearly died and the boy had the audacity to laugh at their predicament?

Barbara then started laughing too, glancing toward Beast Boy, who only had his underwear saved from the blast of the building. A dumb look crossed his features.

Artemis and the others noticed this and also began to laugh, Beast Boy began to blush profusely, "Um...can you look away please?"

Barbara grabbed Wally's button up and wrapped it around Beast Boy.

BB gave her a grateful look. "Thank you."

She only smiled. Their footsteps echoed in Mt. Justice. Barbara then stopped, turning to everyone else, she sniffed the air.

"Does anyone else smell that?" She asked.

Everyone began to sniff the air and noticed that Barbara was right. It smelt like pastries and cookies.

Barbara walked into the kitchen, the sound of the bass vibrated the walls. She noticed that a figure was dancing and from the way he began to moonwalk, she knew it was Richard.

She crossed her arms and stood there for a moment. He spun around and noticed his girlfriend watching him in amusement, along with his friends behind her.

"Babs?" He asked. Barbara smiled.

"You dolt." She said, walking to him, his arms opened up and hugged her tightly. They pulled away and stared at each other for a moment.

"By the way, the cookies are done." The kids raided the counter, everyone trying to grab as much cookies as possible. He turned to Barbara, his voice taking a hushed whisper. "What happened?" He asked, pulling her away from the crowd. He took in the dirt and grime in her hair, along with the torn clothing.

"Besides the fact that it was a dead-end and a trap? Nothing really. Oh wait, no I was pretty much tortured to get information." She said.

"I- I didn't know, Bruce never told me..." He explained. Barbara turned away.

"He never tells you anything anymore, not when it concerns me." She said, rubbing her arms slightly.

"Babs, I was away on a mission, though it was a dead end too." Dick said.

She scoffed, "Doesn't that make you suspicious?" She asked.

"I don't know what to think Babs." His eyes gazed at her worriedly.

She exhaled, "Okay. Fine." She knew she shouldn't even remotely bring Bruce up. He was Dick's father and having Dick choose like that...It just wasn't fair to anyone.

And just like that, things went from wrong to worse. Barbara walked away from the Team and Richard.

Everyone stared at her shocked at the accusation she made of Bruce. Yet, only one person believed her, Conner. He knew exactly how driven Bruce was and what he'd do to get things his way. He had Conner placed on the team to observe him and keep him under wraps.

He stood and followed Barbara out. Everyone was quiet. The silence thickened as Conner's boots faded.

Then Wally had to add in his statement, "Does anyone else feel that shit is about to go down?" He had a cookie in hand and another in his mouth.

Everyone turned to Wally, "WALLY!"

He shrugged, "I was only asking, sheesh." He was about to stuff another cookie when Artemis grabbed his wrist and pulled him, dragging him away.

The cookie dropped to the ground, Wally's instant reaction was to yell, "MY COOKIE, BITCH YOU-" His voice was cut off by a high-pitched scream.

"SAY THAT AGAIN ONE MORE TIME!" Artemis yelled.

The team all flinched before going about their business.

 ** _~Linebreak~_**

Barbara wished that Richard could just see how different Bruce acted around her.

She sighed, swinging her legs back and forth at the edge of the building she sat on.

A gust of wind told her that either a speedster or a super had found her.

"B?" A voice asked. She turned to see Conner, his leather jacket was opened and revealed his black superman shirt underneath.

He handed her the leather jacket she had hidden in the cell. The only thing that didn't have blood on it.

"Thank you, Conner." Her voice was small, barely above a whisper. It sounded like she was tired.

Conner sat down with her, "I heard your conversation with Dick."

"I'm pretty sure even California heard us." She said, hugging herself.

Conner sighed, "I understand."

Her head whipped around to look at Conner, "What?"

"I said I understand what you're going through with Bruce." He began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Oh..." She turned away, "Bruce is a good man, but there are days I question why I even follow his code, ya know?"

Conner nodded, "Yeah, Bruce may have good intentions, but he really needs to work on being...I donno...um..."

"Welcoming?" She guessed. Conner nodded.

"My first day started with Dick, Wally, and Kaldur finding me in Cadmus. Once everything settled, the guys wanted me to stay, but Bruce.." He trailed off.

Barbara nodded, "I know."

They sat in comfortable silence for a brief moment before Conner turned to Barbara, "You know...you are probably the only person I have confided to."

"I suppose it should be an honor for me huh?" She said, an amused tone hidden in her voice.

"You should! We, Kryptonians, are a proud race, we don't confide to people of this realm!" He puffed out his chest to make the matter even more playful.

Barbara and Conner kept their gaze, daring the other to laugh, but both of them lost at the same time.

Barbara smiled at Conner, "Megan is lucky."

"Why do you say that?" His gaze was at the stars.

"Well, you're not half bad, you have your flaws, but doesn't everyone? I mean, it's sweet that you even came looking for me, much less getting my jacket during the escape." She paused, "You're often angry...at yourself and at Superman. Yourself, for not being able to live up to ever being Superman. And Superman, for not being there for you, for not being the father you'd thought he'd be."

She turned to Conner, who merely stared at her. "What?" She asked, her face flushing slightly, his stare was intimidating.

"I just...how did you know that?" Conner's blue eyes had a sort of light. It wasn't as addicting as Richard's, but it was warm like a friend's comfort.

"I just...I hear a lot of things...and I notice a lot of things too. It wasn't hard to noticed how angry you truly are." She said.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up. I guess I just needed someone to say it aloud for me."

"No problem, Conner." She stood up and held out her hand to help Conner.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." He stood without the help, instead he held out his own hand.

"What are you doing?" An eyebrow raised as she stared at Conner.

"You wanna walk home? Or would you rather have me leap us there?" He waited for her answer.

"Does this mean you're giving me a free piggyback ride?"

He paused, "Sure."

"Then fine. But fair warning, we better make sure we stay inside the atmosphere Superboy."

He smiled, "I am a careful teen ya know."

She raised a brow again, "Really?"

"Nope." He crouched down and waited until she had climbed onto his back.

"I'm gonna die..." She whispered.

Conner caught her words and replied,

"And just when we were becoming good friends too!"

She glared at him, but the glare was wiped off as soon as he leaped. The air wiped around them suddenly and without warning.

"SHIT." She screamed, gravity took over and they began to speed downwards towards the ground as they made their way to Mt. Justice.

 _Gotham City_

 _February 25 23:45 EDT_

 _Now..._

Richard hated himself. Hated that he left her alone. Hated that Dusan had somehow made Dick feel that he had to fight for Barbara and follow him. Hated the Joker for doing this to her.

He hated everything at the moment.

"Goddammit..." He cursed. His eyes, bloodshot red, were filled with tears.

"Barbara...I'm sorry...if you can hear me...I'm sorry...for leaving...and making you so fucking pissed." His voice croaked out.

"How is she?" Bruce asked.

"Still in a comatose state." Dick replied coldly.

Bruce sighed, "Alfred sent a few snacks for you."

He only nodded, "I'll eat in a little while, tell Al I said thanks."

Bruce stopped at the door as he left, turning to look at Richard, who held Barbara's hand.

He blinked away tears, and left.

"I'm sorry...I was too late to save you..." Richard said.

 _Everything went wrong at an instant._

 _Richard plowed through goons, fighting for one purpose: Barbara. He leaped over a goon as he kicked another into him. Their heads budded harshly. The two stumbled down, their wounds caused them to become unconscious._

 _"I'm coming Bruce." Dick said through the com._

 _"Don't!" Bruce warned._

 _He could hear the sinister laugh from where he was. And it sent chills down to his very core. He swallowed forging ahead._

 _He remember Jason. It was an odd moment to remember, but he remembered him...out of all things. Right now, at this moment of life and death._

 _He turned the corner, revealing a trail of blood marks. Looking as if someone was dragged down the halls._

 _His stomach clenched. "Jesus." The scent of burned flesh and iron made him gag and freeze for a second._

 _"BATMAN!" He yelled._

 _"Looks like bird boy is here." Joker shouted. His laugh echoed around Dick._

 _Richard was in a nightmare. He had to be. The way he got to the room was a blur. He didn't remember the dead bodies that laid mutilated, he didn't remember going through several criminals without mercy._

 _He only remembered getting to the door and opening it._

 _"Oh god..." He breathed out. Bruce had beaten Joker again. A bloody mess, yet still breathing. He was laughing at Dick's expression._

 _Barbara hung on the wall, whatever she had on was no longer recognizable. There was blood...too much blood to even see the wounds or burns._

 _It dawned on Dick that it was, at least, a week ago that he had seen her. He lost it, he pushed Bruce out of the way. Grabbing the chuckling clown by the throat, he slammed him against the wall._

 _"You sick bastard! She's only a girl! She still had her life to get through, do you know what you've done!?!" He punched Joker...again and again and again. "Why..." He asked after a few minutes._

 _"All you need is one very bad day...and that's enough." The clown slumped, still alive, but beaten._

 _Dick went over to Barbara, unlocking the chains that held her. Once he had all of the chains broken, her body slumped forward. He caught her, and knelt with her in his arms._

 _"God...Barbara I'm sorry..." He breathed, he could feel tears, trying to escape._

Richard ran a hand through Barbara's now clean, and brushed hair. They had some of the girls on the Team help out with Barbara, getting her clean, bathed, and dressed.

"I promised...the day that I left that I would never come back, you know. But something drew me back." He spoke softly, sharing a secret with the unconscious girl, as if it would help him remotely feel better. "I think it was you. You drew me back."

He stopped, thinking of old memories of them. The way she would scold him when he did something extremely idiotic and stupid, and how at times she would kiss him for it. Her bright laugh that seemed to bring warmth into any room she was in.

He sighed, sleep finally catching up to him after having several sleepless nights. He fell asleep with his hand over Barbara's, gripping tightly.

Alfred walked in the room, to change the saline bag for Barbara when he caught the sight of the two.

He sighed deeply, "The poor girl. She was the one who helped him more then she'd ever know." He changed the bag, then place a blanket over Dick's shoulders.

"Watch over her, Master Richard." He spoke softly, even he was heartbroken seeing the once lively girl in a bed, hooked up to an IV.

The old butler left the two alone.

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

Barbara's eyes slowly began to open. She felt a weight on her hand, she turned to Richard, who was soundlessly asleep.

She lifted herself up. The movement woke Richard up, he jumped up and began to bombard her with questions.

"Are you hungry? Does anything hurt? Do you need water? Can I bring you anything? Do you want me to get Bruce?" She silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Please be quiet." She rasped. Her vocal chords were strained and she felt as if someone had hit her with a bat.

"I'm sorry, I just..I was worried." He told her.

"It's fine, Dick." She spoke after drinking a bit of water Alfred had left for her.

"It's not fine, I thought you were dead Barbara. Do you know how that feels? To be afraid of being alone?"

"I do, it happened three years ago." She recalled, tenderly rubbing her thumb against the back of Dick's palm.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his eyes began to sting.

Barbara noticed the redness in his eyes, and knew he had cried. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that, I just-" Her words were caught in her throat. "I just didn't realize that...it hurt you too." She kept her gaze toward the blankets that covered her legs.

"It's fine, I understand. You gave me a scare, Babs."

"Really? I wouldn't have known." She said, a rather sarcastic tone.

Richard smiled, "Sarcastic, even in bed."

Her gaze went from the blanket to Richard. Their eyes met, and they didn't look away. Barbara opened her lips to speak, but her voice didn't follow her commands, she was mesmerized by the light of the blue hues in his eyes.

"Babs..." He whispered. He leaned over. She followed suit, but she stopped in midair. Her conscience warning her of how easily her heart broke before.

Barbara pulled away, she had to. Richard sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be playing with your emotions.."

Barbara felt a pang of guilt, she didn't want to hurt him, she knew better then to be vengeful.

"I still don't know where we stand and doing this, now, will just confuse me." She told Richard. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I understand, I mean I did leave without much of an explanation." He said.

She opened her mouth to speak, yet she halted herself before she could. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was about to kiss Richard, no, rather that Tim was watching them with a rather odd interest.

Barbara turned to Tim, giving him an odd look. Richard turned and saw his adopted brother, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So question, does this mean Barbara is free, I kinda wanted to see if she wanted to hang out." He joked, a faint dust of pink appeared on his cheeks. Tim noticed how they were giving him the same exasperated looks.

Tim coughed, "Well, I'll just...um...get out of your hair." He left as quickly as he came.

The duo glanced at each other before they laughed. "I can't believe he walked in like that." Richard said.

"I can't believe he stood there watching." They laughed again at Barbara's comment. The laughter brought guests into the room.

"Barb!" A deep voice exclaimed. Barbara turned to see her father.

"Dad." She gave him a weak smile, she didn't know what to expect. Her father was super-dad one minute then the next the strict hiding-a-shotgun-in-the-pantry father.

"Oh Barbara.." Gordon went over and hugged his daughter tenderly. "I didn't know until Bruce called and said that Batman dropped you off here. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"Dad it's fine, you didn't know, I'm okay now." She reassured her father several times, but it was not until a certain male walked in with flowers that he stopped talking.

"May I come in." Jason asked, his gaze on Jim Gordon.

Bruce blinked, glancing at his subordinates, only to find smiles plaster on their faces.

"My, my, Jason Todd." Alfred smiled, he walked over to Jason giving him a hug. "It's nice to see you again, my boy."

"It's nice to be back, Alf." Jason said. He walked over to Bruce, nodding to him before he went over to Richard.

"I hope we're good and past the whole, hey I told your girlfriend, but not you fiasco." Jason said, hoping that he wouldn't get punched.

"We're cool Jay. You're my brother, I can't stay mad at you." Richard smiled as Jason's nervousness faded.

Jason turned to Barbara, "I heard what happened." He paused, hinting at Bruce that he wanted some privacy.

"We should give them a moment, Jim, care to join me downstairs for some tea?" Bruce asked. Jim contemplated the idea, before nodding and following Alfred and Bruce out. Richard gave Barbara a single glance before he headed out too.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know I can't change that, I just..." His words flattered. Barbara reached and grabbed his hand and patted it gingerly.

"Jay, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know he'd go for me." Barbara told him. "I'm okay. I can get over this, just like you."

Jason smiled down at Barbara."Yeah, you're right."

Barbara nodded, "Damn right I am, besides I have everyone talking care of me."

Jason nodded, "When I heard, I thought about the time I.."

"Yeah..." Barbara slowly trailed off.

"I was afraid. Afraid of losing the one person that helped me all those years ago. I just..I nearly came here wanting to kill him. I really did, but I realized that you wouldn't have wanted that. You would have wanted him brought by the book like your dad. So I left him alone and went to the nearest corner store and bought these." He handed her the bouquet of roses.

"I'm touched, Jay really." She placed her hand over her chest, feigning serenity.

"I wasn't finished lady!" Jason reprimanded. "Move the white rose in the middle!" He seemed excited, overly so.

Barbara raised a brow, but did what she was asked. A simple gift was taped to the flower.

Barbara's face lit up from surprise. "I don't believe it."

"You like?" He asked, sitting on the chair that Richard had pulled up.

"You fucking genius. Like how did you even get this?" She asked holding up 4 tickets for a Paramore concert.

"Oh you know, I have people who owe me and that shit is the amount they owed me." He said pointing at the tickets.

Barbara shook her head, "I can't take them." She tried giving them back, but Jason would have none of it.

"No, see here's the thing, technically I should be 17, but ya know, I died...then was resurrected. And without an adult, I can't get in. So I was hoping..." He began to play with his fingers.

Barbara laughed, "You're too young to go and you need me to go with you?"

"Well...yeah." Jason slumped, "In all honesty, you actually have to take me."

"Why should I?" She asked. A slight smirk on her features.

"I was the one who got those for you." He stated rather smug.

"Oh really? I thought you said someone gave them to you." She recalled, Jason paused.

"Well yeah, but-" He was a deer in headlights. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"But what? You didn't buy them and they are already in my hands, which means they are mine now, so I can choose whomever I want to go with me. Plus I'm the one who was knocked unconscious." She smirked.

Jason pouted, "But since I'm cute and you feel bad for me, you'll take me right?"

She pretended to think it over, "Okay fine, I'll still take you."

"YES!" He jumped to his feet and performed a dance along the lines of the moonwalk, and a backwards version of whip my hair, all while waving his arms.

Barbara grabbed a pillow and threw it at his feet, Jason tripped over it and landed on his stomach.

"Ow. Thanks Barbie.."

Barbara glared playfully, "I've already warned you about that nickname."

"That you find it incredibly endearing and want me to continue using it?" Jason inquired.

Barbara sighed, "Well, that wasn't what I said, but since I'm rather fond of idiots like yourself, I'll allow it."After a moment longer, Jason parted with Barbara, who was feeling somewhat better and decided to walk around while dragging the IV with her. Her wounds were still healing, and she was sure someone was going to find her and tell her to go back to bed.

She knew she shouldn't even remotely be standing, but honestly some rules are really, really meant to be broken, especially if it concerns the amount of boredom Barbara can take, which isn't much.

As she walked, her body ached and burned, she nearly was about to lean on her IV stand before Richard found her in the hallways and ran to her, "You should be in bed."

"Grayson, how dare you imply that!" She feigned a startled gasp, which caused Richard to think over his words.

"I didn't me-" She wobbled over with IV and all, then pulled him into a tight hug, it took a minute for Richard to realize that she was hugging him, as in actual physical contact. Well, it was a one armed hug, mind you, but a hug no less.

She pulled away, and smiled, "You're a big idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." He stated.

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving me." She said.

The next sentence had Barbara nearly in tears, "What are friends for?" He said.

"Richard! I need you!" Bruce yelled from downstairs.

"I guess duty calls." Richard gave her a wistful glance as he walked away from her.

Barbara nodded, "Go." She said, "I'll wait for you."

He wanted to say something cool and suave, but all that came out was gibberish, which made Barbara laugh.

"Hurry up and go Boy Wonder." She held on to the IV stand tightly.

Richard smirked, "You got it Babs."

Once he left, Barbara quickly grabbed the IV and leaned on it for support. Alfred found her, panting and gasping.

"Miss Gordon! You shouldn't be walking or standing, your wounds are deep and are extremely vulnerable!" Alfred helped her stand straight, he placed her arm over his shoulders and began to led her back to her room.

"Sorry Alfie." She said, a childlike smile on her lips.

Alfred sighed, "You children shall be the death of me."

"Aww Alfie, you must cherish me more then that!" She exclaimed. Her words brought a slight smile on Alfred's face.

"Well, I love each of my little rug-rats equally, no matter how many times you nearly give me a heart attack."

"Alfred." Barbara paused, wanting Alfred to know that she was serious.

"Yes?" He helped her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, for helping me, and well everything really." Her gaze stayed on the ground. His hand tilted her chin up, and with a kind smile, he spoke.

"Miss Gordon, it has been my pleasure serving you and Master Dick. I wouldn't dream of trading anyone."

She smiled back. Alfred cleared his throat and being pestering over her. Checking her wounds, the IV, Barbara didn't mind this time, she didn't mind at all. When he gave her a sedative to help her with sleep, she also didn't mind.

Because this time, he was caring for family. It was what she dreamed of that troubled her.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I've got another confession to make,_

 _I'm your fool."_

 _Gotham City_

 _October 15 20:45 EDT_

 _Then..._

Barbara didn't know what to do anymore. Jason was the only comfort for her. Two years of searching and nothing.

Her father was ill, having lung cancer from all of the smokes he took. Jason understood, he tried so hard to take her mind off of it.

But no matter what, nothing worked. And so, as she sat on the edge of the building, she wondered how would things be if she never was batgirl. If she never got obsessed with the rush and the adrenaline.

If she had never met Dick, Bruce, or Alfred. This was the first time she had thought about quitting everything, she felt lost. She couldn't find her way back to her path.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat.

The suit that was hidden in the back of her closet seemed taunting to her, her mind kept drifting back to it, over and over. And yet, she didn't have the heart to take it and burn it, or even tear it apart.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to forget.

She wondered if this was what many girls wished for, after a heart jerking breakup. The wish to delete memories, the feelings, everything that was shared between them. For Barbara, that would never happen, those memories would plague her, no matter what.

The sound of boots against the roof made her turn. "Jason." She breathed out.

He sat down next to her, "I'm sorry again about your dad."

"It's fine, it's not like you were the one who made him smoke all the time.." She said. Her gaze went up and spotted Wayne Enterprises. The building alone had more memories then her own house did.

"I remember climbing the roof, at Wayne Manor, Dick was pissed at us." Jason said, glancing over to Barbara.

"He yelled at you more then he did me." She said.

He gapped at her, "That was due to the fact you had an unfair advantage by kissing him!!"

She smiled, "No one said you couldn't, gay boy."

Jason glared at her, "I like boobs okay? Not dicks."

"Chill boy wonder, I was joking, I know you dig girls." She said, watching Jason perk up slightly.

"I wonder how he's doing." Jason asked.

"Me too." She said.

"Come on, no more sulking." He said, grabbing her wrist and tugging her away from the building.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He called back at her, the smile on his face never wavered once.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

She couldn't believe the boy. He had gotten every single Harry Potter movie in existence together and the home theater up and running to binge all of them.

"What's all this?" She asked, taking in the sight.

"It's easy really, I just want us to have some fun ya know?" He said, setting up the movie.

"I'm surprised, Jay, you've hardly done this for anyone."

"Well what can I say, you're not just anyone Barb, you're my sister." He said softly.

"Jay.." She felt touched that he thought of her that way.

"I just...the truth is...you remind me of someone I once knew.." He said.

"Oh..I'm sorry.." She said, at the moment something told her the someone he spoke about wasn't just a random person.

"It's fine..." He said, "Now we must start in the beginning right? So the first movie of Harry Potter shall commence! But I have a bit of a confession. I bought the ties..." He said, holding up a green Slytherin and red Gryffindor tie.

"You didn't..." She gasped. She was genuinely surprised, Jason was not known for his rare kindness, rather his don't-give-a-fuck attitude.

"I did." He said, throwing her the Gryffindor tie. He placed his Slytherin tie on rather loosely while Barbara tightened hers a bit more then his.

"How come you get Slytherin?"

"Cuz I can slither in your room without you noticing.." He whispered. The pun was intended, of course, only Jason would make a bad joke like that.

"What the fuck?! You stalker!!" She threw a pillow at him. He defended himself with his hands.

"I was kidding!!" He yelled while being pelleted with popcorn.

Barbara and Jason laughed, "Dude that's so wrong!!"

"I had to, it was a cheesy line, but really I had to." He said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over their legs as the movie started.

"Okay, okay now shut up, it's starting!" She said stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn, which had him coughing and cursing while the first scene started.

After going through 5 movies, Barbara and Jason fell asleep on the couch. Jason's head laid on one of Barbara's thighs while she laid against the armrest. Alfred found them, the movie still playing.

"Master Bruce, you must come look at this." He urged Bruce upstairs into the theater and pointed at the teens.

"Jason and Barbara...two inseparable teens..." He muttered. A sad smile crossed his features.

"I'll take them to their rooms Alfred, thank you." He told the butler.

He carried Jason first, tucking him in before turning the light off.

He went back upstairs to find Barbara stirring slightly, he carried her gingerly.

He sighed, watching her flinch and mumble things under breath.

She stirred awake slightly, her half-lidded gaze caught Bruce's.

"Bruce?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes?"

"I...I'm sorry." She said. "I made him leave, and made dad worry and start smoking." Her words were slurred with sleep. A pang of guilt went through Bruce. He knew her father had cancer, and yet he still treated her as a stranger when he knew better then that. He shouldn't let his pride take over.

"Bruce, I made our bird fly away." At her words, he froze, he turned his head down to her, but she was asleep.

He sighed, taking her into her room. He noticed the maps and tons of opened books scattered around the room. She was looking for him too.

He tucked her in, like Jason, but sat on the edge of the bed.

His gaze turned to Barbara's sleeping form.

"You don't understand do you...how much it hurts for me to listen to your words. Richard left and I blamed it all on you, because I didn't want the blame on me." He stopped, and glanced away from her.

"I just, I don't know what to do anymore. I love you like a father does his daughter, and I did things, horrible things, but God..." He tried to find the right words to say, even if she was unable to hear, he needed to get this out of his chest. "You just keep pushing and pushing me, Barbara. And I don't know if it's due to the fact that you know what I've done, what I did to make Richard angry at me, or if you just don't want to break down, so you take it out on me, like I do sometimes to you." He stopped, tears falling from his eyes now, he swallowed and started the next sentence. "But all I know is that I can't face you, look you in the eye and say I'm sorry, because I'm the coward. I'm scared that you will hate Richard more then you hate me at the moment." He stopped again this time standing.

"So I'll try to make it up to you, in some way, I don't care if you don't notice who does it, but I'll do anything to make you happy again. I'll start with your father, I'll pay his hospital bills and find the best doctors in the nation, and I'll do it without my name written on the slip."

Jason had woken up, and stood by the doorway, tears fell from his eyes too. "Dad.." He whispered out. His brother...had left hating Bruce. His brother...the one who showed him the ropes, helped him with girls, his homework. His brother.

Jason walked away, his head spinning at the revelation. Bruce caused Richard's hate and only fanned the flames.

Bruce noticed Jason walking away and went over, grabbing his arm.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything, how could you Bruce? Does it make you feel better?" Jason glared at his mentor. "Does it make you feel better that you were the one who broke a young girl down to her seams!" He whispered harshly.

This was the beginning of Jason's resentment. In two months, Jason would leave the mansion, in search of his mother after a screaming match against an angry redhead, who warned him about how mother's lie and hurt others. He would leave with a slight doubt in his heart.

In three weeks, Bruce would find his protege dead. And Barbara would be left alone, she would hang her costume up and not touch it again for a year.

In four days after the death of Jason Todd, Jason's remains would be buried. And it would Barbara be at the funeral, outside for the first time in weeks. A week after, he would be resurrected and angry. Then he would realize that his anger was directed at himself. He would learn what happened to Barbara and of Bruce's screaming match against her, but he wouldn't visit, afraid of being chased around.

Barbara would don the costume again, after training and mediating for weeks. And Jason would watch her silently, as she took out her frustrations against a punching bag over and over and over.

Her anger would have grown enough for Bruce and Barbara to cut off connections for several months.

Until the Christmas Eve that he appeared and spoke to her. Asking her to forgive Bruce.

"You just have to find a way around it, Red." He'd told her.

She would contemplate his words over and over. Wondering how to start. She wouldn't.

She'd remember everything that had been said and freeze before her hand would hit the doorbell.

In a way, her anger and frustration would slowly dimmish, once Richard would return. Bruce and Barbara would reconcile and the 2nd former boy wonder would return to his family. Barbara would get kidnapped, then somehow, by some miracle she'd bring her family together, both families.

And that is how everything fell into place.

 _Gotham City_

 _December 1 10:30 EDT_

 _Several months after the prior events._

 _Now..._

Everything fell into place. It was still a rough translation for Barbara.

After what Joker did to Jason and herself, she hoped that she wouldn't be targeted again. Richard and Barbara decided to try again and be friends without a problem, it was awkward at first. Though it was perfect for them. Bruce was happy for his son.

Their relationship remained rather odd, they didn't know how to act around each other at times. But nevertheless they were happy.

Richard stood outside her door, reciting the words over and over again in his head.

He groaned and slammed his head against the wall. Barbara heard a thud against her home and walked over to her door.

She opened the door to see Richard dressed up in his finest suit, holding a bouquet of white roses. She wondered if he'd get mad if she slowly closed the door on him.

"I um...I know that I'm not the best guy you'll meet. I know that I hurt you when I was angry at Bruce." He stammered his words. "But I don't care if I'm not perfect, all I know is that you are. And I'll be damned if I let you slip away to some guy. So will you, Barbara Gordon, do me the honor of being my girlfriend, again? I swear that if I do anything to hurt you again, that Jason has permission to assassinate me if need be."

Barbara raised a brow when she heard Jason's voice exclaiming, "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Tim stood next him, a rather bored look on his face, "HURRY UP, GRAYSON, QUIT BEING A COWARD!" He yelled.

Richard's face flushed brightly, something that had Barbara laughing.

"GRAYSON SHE'S LAUGHING AT YOU!" Jason sassed. Barbara slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"SHE'S GETTING SICK OF YOUR SHIT, GRAYSON! HURRY UP AND BE A MAN!" Yelled Tim. The duo had big smiles on their faces. In all honesty, they had waited for this moment just as much as the Commissioner, James Gordon who sat back at his own home, hoping to God that Barbara would say yes and be happy.

Richard rolled his eyes at them, acting nonchalant, but the blush stained on his cheeks told Barbara otherwise.

He gave her a shy smile, "So? Your answer."

Barbara felt the need to prank him, just for kicks, but his puppy dog look melted her.

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, whispering, "About damn time, Grayson." Before she kissed him hard.

Richard stood frozen. When they pulled away, he had a dumbfounded look on his face. His face was pale.

Barbara yelled to the other boys, "I THINK I BROKE HIM!"

Jason sighed, "Great job, Red. What am I going to tell Dad." A playful tone and a mischievous smirk on his face.

Tim and Jason walked up the steps and snapped their fingers in front of Dick, who remained still.

"Aww shit..." Tim glanced at Jason.

"Do you think he actually got hypothermia from the cold?" Tim asked, his eyes wide.

"You were the only who suggested him to knock on the door before he was ready!" Jason yelled.

"How was I supposed to know he'd get hypothermia!" Tim yelled.

The two boys stared at each other, "We need to get Alfred..." They said in unison, before running to the car and drove off.

"You dumbasses." Barbara pulled Richard inside, a smile on his face.

"They bought it?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

They laughed loudly. "They'll come back with Alfred to find us watching a movie." She said.

Richard smirked, "Or maybe we could do something else. A sort of celebration?" He kissed her again, before pulling away and wiggling his eyebrows.

"YOU DOG!" She yelled. They laughed again. "I don't think Alfie would appreciate walking in on us with the boys." She said.

"Well it doesn't matter because you are coming with me to go on a date."

"I'm still in pjs!" She told him.

"Then go get ready!" He pushed her into the bathroom.

"I need clothes!" She yelled through the door.

"Nah, I think you're fine." He retorted.

"RICHARD."

Okay. Okay, killjoy.." He said, opening the door with a pout.

She rolled her eyes and went to gather her things. As she did, Richard stared outside, "You are so whipped, Grayson."

A familiar voice spoke, Richard was a bit creeped out. Richard turned around, but no one was there. He had an odd feeling, but he ignored it.

 _ **~Linebreak~**_

Barbara felt chills running down her back, maybe it was due to the fact she had a dress on and her hair was curled to the side.

"Come on Babs, you look amazing!" Richard's complements made Barbara feel fourteen again. Her rapid heartbeat along with her nervousness, this was the one thing she missed most. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach, the feeling of new love. No matter how long they stayed away from each other, their feelings would never change.

He held out his hand, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Barbara's mind recollected the time they stood above the world, on top of Wayne Manor. The same day she realized that she didn't want to be only friends with him.

"Yes." She said, holding out her hand for him to grab.

He pulled her out, and camera's flashed.

"I should've known coming to dinner with a Wayne would have paparazzi swarming us." She said, teasing Richard.

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You're lucky you're cute, Grayson." She told him as they sat down. He pulled her chair out for her, sliding her closer to the table once she sat down.

"I know." He said, a smirk on his face.

They ate and chatted. Reminiscing over their journeys that they had alone.

"And then that's when Jason slipped and fell on the ice." Barbara laughed and Richard smiled.

"I'm glad he took care of you while I was gone." He dipped his spoon into the soup he ordered and sipped.

"Yeah, it surprises you just how much people would give to make their loved one happy." She said.

"I know what you mean." Richard said.

Once they finished, they headed back to her house, all while escaping paparazzi.

She went in her room and changed quickly into a shirt and some shorts. What she didn't notice was the fact that she had put on one of Richard's old college shirts.

When she walked out, Richard noticed the shirt immediately.

"That's my Stanford shirt!" He watched her as she glanced down at the shirt and shrugged absentmindedly.

"I don't remember you leaving it."

"I didn't leave it, I'm just wondering how it got into your possession." He said. He didn't mind actually, when she wore his shirts, it felt that it branded her as his, and only his. Call him possessive, but he only wanted her to be his.

Barbara went and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. She turned off the lights, to make everything authentic. She turned on a movie and sat down, the blanket tossed over her knees. Richard sighed, pulling her closer via her legs. She gave out a startled gasp.

"What the hell, you scared me." She gave him a playful glare. He smiled.

"Well, I want you close to me, who knows, I might want to cuddle." He sent a wink, while she rolled her eyes.

"Sure." The movie began and the two became quiet. They shared the blanket evenly somehow.

After a few hours, Barbara was against Richard's chest. He played with her red-hair, something he used to do back when they first got together. He twirled it around his finger while he watched her breathe, while she watched the movie.

"You really do have me wrapped around your finger." He said.

She turned to him, tilting her head to face him, "Thank you."

"For what? He asked. She paused, then leaned up and gave him a rather sweet peck on the lips.

"For being my hero." She said.

He smiled down at her, "I'll do it again in a heartbeat. Now as for my reward for saving you, can I get another kiss?"

Barbara lightly smacked his arm, "We were having a moment here."

He laughed, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, but gave him a kiss nevertheless.

They watched the movie, well part of it, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Both soundlessly breathing as Gotham, for once, was silent.

Maybe, just maybe, this time, they could stay this way, even for a short while.

They just hoped that saving Gotham could wait a little while longer. But for now, Barbara had her _own_ Hero, and that was all she needed.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Yes, it is the end. After rewriting and rewriting this chapter I finally ended it the way I wanted, well, somewhat. But it's finished! Hope you guys loved the story! And yes I left a few loose ends, but that's for you guys to take a spin on, I did that on purpose. There was going to be a tenth chapter, but I figured I could wrap it up in this one, which I think ended nicely.**_


	10. Bonus Chapter: Jason Todd

Jason preferred Barbara to Bruce any day.

Maybe it was due to the fact that she was there for him. When his mother was hospitalized, he lost himself.

Yes, Bruce took him in, but he hardly ever acted much as a father would.

Dick and Barbara were his older siblings per se. Dick always made sure to give him presents on his birthdays, even going out of his way and teaching him when he came back from school. Jason was grateful for him, but not as much as he was for Barbara.

It was simple, Barbara was the one who pulled strings and got Jason in Gotham Academy. She was the one who washed his clothes when Alfred stitched Bruce up.

She was the one who sat with him until he slept peacefully, his nightmares would terrorize him enough that he would never be able to sleep. Sometimes it took days before he'd succumb to the dark.

She always took care of him and made sure that he ate enough. Even back then, Barbara was the de facto protective sister of the flock.

Maybe that's way Jason felt empty when he yelled at her, when he screamed at her, telling her that he hated her. That she didn't deserve to be part of the team.

Maybe he yelled at her because she reminded him so much of his mother. Maybe in a sense, he felt that he was chiding Catherine for what she had done, for abandoning him. Or maybe, he yelled at her because of the pain he felt inside.

He didn't want to...he honestly didn't. It was a mistake on his part, the man that he had nearly killed was currently in the hospital in critical condition.

She had found out, and it made her angry and sad. It pained him to see the disappointment in her green eyes. It pained him so much, that he lashed out...at her.

"Damn it..." He cursed. His knees up to his chest as he stared over the manor's edge and witnessed Barbara's tear-streaked face as she got on her motorcycle and took off. Even from high above, he could tell he hurt her.

"Why can't I learn..." He whispered to himself, the sound of footsteps made him quickly wipe whatever tears were on his face and turn.

"Dick." Jason said, noting that Dick sat down with him.

"Barbara left, looked like hell. So Jaybird, what did you do?" He questioned, so nonchalant, like he knew that Jason had yelled at Barbara. How he knew, Jason would never find out.

Jason turned back to overlook the forest, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I yelled at her, said things I didn't mean...I was...just angry...at myself and my mom..." Jason gripped his arms, the feeling resurfacing slightly.

"It's okay to vent out, but we need to vent it out on something other then the people we care about."

"We?" Jason was confused, why would he say we?

"Yup, we. We both have our flaws. Me, I have to start being who I want, and not what Bruce wants. You need to let go of whatever's eating you, otherwise you won't find peace." Richard told him.

Dick stood up, brushing off the dust on his jeans, "I'd start by apologizing to Babs."

"I highly doubt Barbie's in the mood..." Jason said, the guilt rushing back again.

"Nah, she will. She's just waiting for you at the entrance of the manor, now hurry your ass up and go." Dick demanded.

Jason saw the look in Dick's eyes, the spark that seemed to tell Jason that he had faith in him. Dick had faith in Jason.

Jason nodded, getting up and running to the stairway, "Grayson.?" He paused, "Thanks." He said before leaving Richard up on the roof.

Dick shook his head, "Jaybird, you have a lot to learn."

Jason ran faster then he ever did during a mission. He was running for his friend, no, his _sister_.

He turned the corner, nearly running into Alfred and Bruce, he flipped over the two, using Bruce's head as a sort of beam.

"My word!" Alfred said startled from Jason's actions.

Jason landed and continued to pump his arms. He nearly tripped at the doors of the manor, he opened the door to see Barbara about to knock.

"Jason? What are yo-" Barbara was cut off by Jason's urgent tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you, I was ashamed at myself, I should've known better then to-" A pair of slender arms wrapping around his body stopped him.

How long has it been since he had gotten a hug? A year? Three? Barbara's hands gripped his jacket tightly.

"I don't care about that, I only care about you Jaybird. You are my little brother...even if you annoy the hell outta me. I'll always be right here for you, no matter what." Barbara said, tears now flowing freely down both of the teens checks.

Jason could feel snot running, "Well, shit, I got snot coming down..."

Barbara laughed, letting Jason go and handing him a handkerchief.

"Here snot boy." She said. Jason took the handkerchief gratefully and blew his nose.

"Thank you." He said. "So I guess I'll have to make it up to ya now, huh?"

"Nah, we're good lil bro." She said ruffling his hair slightly.

Jason groaned, "Not the hair again."

"Yes, the hair again." Barbara laughed.

Jason was glad that Barbara was an easy person to get along with, it made this easier for him. She was the person he'd count on, in that moment and later on in the future. No matter what happened, he'd stick with her.

That was his promise.


End file.
